Make a Wish
by HyuTen-chan
Summary: Aku berharap berada disismu, menemanimu, dan akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Chapter 9 dan 10 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Make a Wish

Pair: Neji.H & Tenten  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Family&Romance  
CHAPTER 1

Gomen, sya baru bisa bkin yg pairnya Neji&Tenten aja selai itu blm pernah nyoba xD  
Disini smua char umurnya masih 9 tahun.

WARNING: AU,OOC,TYPO,DLL.

Ready... Set... Go!

_Some One POV_

Aku berjalan nenuju rumahku, hari ini sodah sore, kulihat jam tanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 03.45, aku mempercepat langkahku agar cepat sampai dirumah, namun diperjalanan, aku melihat seorang anak seumuran denganku sendirian duduk termenung disebuah jungkat-jungkit taman. Karna penasaran, aku mendekat dan mencoba bercakap-cakap dengannya.

"Hai!" Ucapku.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"Hm, gomen ne, boleh aku ikut main?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh teman selain DIA." Jawabnya singkat sambil menekan kata `dia`.

Aku hanya terdiam dan sedikit kesal karna jawabannya yang singkat dan menusuk hati. Aku makin penasaran dan mulai mendekatinya lagi, aku melihat wajahnya ada luka-luka bekas sayatan benda-benda yang keras mungkin.

"Ah! Wajahmu banyak sekali bekas sayatan benda keras, kenapa tidak kau obati?" Tanyaku.

"Ya terserah aku dong, yang mempunyai wajah ini adalah aku, kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk komentar! Hah, sudahlah aku ingin pulang." Jawabnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Ukh, apa-apaan dia itu! Ditemani dan diajak ngobrol malah melengos seperti itu, ya sudahlah," Ocehku karna kesal terhadap sikap seorang anak tadi. Aku melihat jam tanganku lagi, dan menunjukkan pukul 04.10.

"Gawat! Bisa-bisa dimarahi kakak nanti!" Ucapku lalu bergegas menuju rumah.  
_Some One POV End_

"Tadaima!" Ucap seorang gadis cantik.

"Tenten! Dari mana saja kamu, hm? Kakak sudah menunggumu dari tadi, kukira kau hilang! Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat mandi lalu makan malam." Ucap kakak Tenten yang bernama Kiba.

"Loh? Kakak tidak marah? Fiuuh... Ya sudah, aku kekamar dulu ya!" Ucap Tenten langsung berlari kekamarnya tidak usah berlama-lama takut kakaknya berubah pikiran dan nanti malah memarahi Tenten.

"Ah iya, tadi niatku ingin memarahi Tenten, kok malah menyuruhnya mandi ya? Hah... Sudahlah, toh sudah terlanjur." Ucap Kiba.

_DiKamar_

Setelah Tenten selesai mandi, dia menuju dapur untuk makan malam. Sesampainya didapur, dia langsung duduk dikursi yang telah di sediakan untuknya, dan menunggu makanan yang akan dihidangkan untuknya.

"Ini dia, makanan kesukaanmu! Ayam goreng tepung!" Ucap Kiba bersemangat.

"Yeheee! Arigatou,ne." Balas Tenten senang.

"Ok, ayo makan." Jawab Kiba.

Tenten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan melahap makanan yang ada didepannya.

'Buatan kakakku memang enak!' Batin Tenten dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Setelah keduanya selesai menjalani aktifitas makannya, Tenten tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu ke Kakaknya.

"Kak, tau tidak seseorang yang sering termenung di jungkat-jungkit taman?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hm..., banyak orang yang suka bermain ditaman itu sih, jadi kakak tidak tau, memang ciri-cirinya apa?" Kiba menanya balik.

"Hm, yang kuingat matanya lavender, dan banyak sayatan dimukanya, tapi dia tidak mau mengobatinya padahal dia tampan, sayang sekali, tapi sifatnya yang tidakku suka, tidak bersahabat," Jawab Tenten.

"Tunggu dulu, matanya lavender?" Tanya Kiba.  
'Hm, apakah gadis itu?' Batin Kiba dalam hati.

"Iya ka, dia laki-laki seumuran denganku," Jawab Tenten.

'Oh, syukurlah bukan gadis itu.' Batin Kiba lagi.  
"Mata lavender, dia dari keluarga bangsawan, Hyuuga. Kalau tidak salah didikannya memang keras, tapi tidak mungkin sampai dipukuli seperti itu, kejam sekali,"

"Oh, begitu ya ka, kasihan sekali, keluarga bangsawan itu memang ribet! Harus tau ini, harus tau itu, enakkan juga jadi orang biasa, hehe." Jawab Tenten asal.

"Haha benar juga, sudah malam kamu tidur sana, besok kesiangan lagi?" Tegur Kiba.

" Hai' aku tidur duluan ya ka! Oyasumi," Ucap Tenten lalu pergi kekamarnya.

"Aa, oyasumi Tenten." Jawab Kiba.

Sesampai dikamar aku segera merebahkan tubuhku dikasur dan mulai terlelap menuju mimpi indahku.

TBC  
Disini Kiba (kakak Tenten) berumur 11 thn.  
Thx 4 read ;). Maaf kalo masih dikit, chap depan saya banyakin :D


	2. Chapter 2

Make a Wish

Pair: Neji.H & Tenten  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Family&Romance  
_Maaf kalo chap.1 pendek, smoga chap.2 memuaskan kalian ^^a_  
WARNING: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku DLL.

**RnR** Please?

CHAPTER 2

Ready... Set... Go!  
_

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Tenten bangun, kamu tidak sekolah? Sudah jam 7 pagi loh," ucap Kiba seraya membuka pintu dan hendak membangunkan Tenten.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Ten, Tenten, Tenten… Tenten… Ten-" Tiba-tiba ucapan Kiba terpotong.

"Iya! Iya! aku udah bangun nih, _hoaam_… masih ngantuk. Kakak berisik sekali sih! aku sudah dengar dari tadi tau," keluh Tenten sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

'Huh, dasar adik pemalas, kupikir dia ini adikku yang bisa diandalkan karna dia perempuan, seharusnya lebih rajin dari pada laki-laki, hah… ya bagaimana lagi.' Keluh Kiba dalam hati dan pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Tenten segera bergegas memakai seragam sekolah SDnya, setelah selesai memakai seragam dan atribut yang lengkap, Tenten segera pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan pagi.

"Ohayou,nii-chan!" Sapa Tenten.

"Ohayou, Tenten. Oya, lainkali kau harus bangun lebih awal lagi! Kau itu perempuan, harus lebih rajin lagi." Ucap Kiba menceramahi Tenten.

"Un, _hai_ nii-chan. Nanti aku usahain!" Ucap Tenten lantang.

"Yep, itu baru adikku. Nah, sekarang kau berangkat sana, nanti telat loh, hati-hati ya." Ucap Kiba.

"Iya kak, jaa!"

Disekolah Dasar Konoha, disinilah Tenten sekolah. Tenten sudah tiba di depan kelasnya, dan hendak membuka pintu kelas.

'Hem… sudah tidak sabar ingin ketemu sama sakura-chan!' seru Tenten dalam hati.

"Tenten-chaaaaan!" Teriak Sakura, sahabat Tenten.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Hihi, aku kangen sama kamu nih… padahal hanya libur 2 minggu, tapi rasanya seperti 2 tahun! Aku bosen sih dirumah." Ucapk Tenten semangat.

"Iya, ya! aku juga nih, bosen dirumah… ayo masuk kelas! Hihi." Ucap Sakura tidak kalah semangat.

Tenten POV

Ya, aku baru saja menikmati liburan musim panasku yang membosankan, dan aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk sekolah untuk bermain dengan sahabatku. Oya, Sakura Haruno, dia adalah sahabatku sejak aku masuk ke sekolah dasar, aku juga mempunyai sahabat lain, yaitu Ino tapi dia jarang masuk sih, aku juga tidak tau mengapa.

"Ten, katanya dikelas kita akan ada murid baru loh,"

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, kita bisa dapet teman baru, Sakura!"

"Iya, benar juga kau Ten."

_Teng Teng Teng_

Bel masuk berbunyi, saatnya aku dan teman lainnya belajar. Namun sebelum belajar ada murid baru yang membuat aku dan lainnya menunda sebentar pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, benar yang dikatan Sakura.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk nak," ucap Guru Kakashi.

Saat murid baru itu masuk kedalam kelas, mataku terbelalak, aku teringat sesuatu.

'Dia kan…' gumamku dalam hati.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu," ucap Guru Kakashi.

"Neji Hyuga, yoroushiku." Ucapnya dengan nada yang datar.

Sayangnya tempat dudukku dengan Sakura agak jauh, jadi aku tidak bisa memberitau Sakura tentang suatu hal.

"Ok, kau duduk di… ah! sebelah Tenten. Tenten, berdiri." Perintah Guru Kakashi.

"A-ah, ya Sensei." Akupun berdiri dan melihat laki-laki yang bernama Neji itu mendekat kearahku, dan duduk disebelahku.

"Tenten, silahkan duduk kembali." Ucap Guru Kakashi.

"_Hai_ sensei." Jawabku.

Tenten POV End

-SKIP TIME-

Sekarang Tenten dan Sakura sedang duduk-duduk di belakang halaman sekolah, mereka barusaja memakan _bento_ mereka.

"Sakura-chan, aku mau cerita nih," ucap Tenten.

"Hm, apa Tenten-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Anak baru bernama Neji itu mungkin tidak bisa menjadi teman baru kita," ucap Tenten sambil memasang wajah yang tidak bersemangat.

"Kenapa? walaupun dia laki-laki, tapi diakan tetap masih bisa jadi teman kita! jangan cemberut gitu dong," jawab Sakura.

"Masalahnya, dia itu sangat dingin dan cuek, aku pernah bertemu dengannnya sekali di taman, aku tidak suka dengan sifatnya," ucap Tenten.

"Begitu ya? nanti aku mau coba bercakap-cakap dengannya ah… aku mau membuktikan perkataanmu itu," tegas Sakura.

"Um, ya terserah Sakura-chan deh." Jawab Tenten pasrah.

Selesai Tenten dan Sakura menghabiskan bento dan bercakap-cakap di halaman sekolah, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas karna sebentar lagi bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. Sakura juga ingin memastikan ucapan Tenten tentang Neji tadi.

"Ah, itu Neji! Aku kesana dulu ya Ten," ucap Sakura.

"Um, ya… Good Luck ya, Sakura-chan!" ucap Tenten menyemangati. 'Huh, kenapa sih Neji bisa kebetulan masuk kelasnya bareng.' Batin Tenten dalam hati.

Sakura POV

"Ah, itu Neji! Aku kesana dulu ya Ten," ucapku.

"Um, ya… Good Luck ya, Sakura-chan!" ucap Tenten menyemangati.

'Ok Sakura, kau harus bisa mendekatinya, dan menjadikan Neji teman sekaligus sahabat! entah kenapa aku ingin menjadikan Neji sahabat, karna dari dulu aku ingin sekali mempunyai sahabat laki-laki.' Batinku.

Aku berjalan menuju Neji yang duduk di bangku sebelah Tenten.

"Konnichiwa, Neji-san… Eng, boleh bicara sebentar?"

"Tidak." Jawab Neji singkat, dan jelas-jelas itu adalah 1 kata penolakan. Tapi aku tetap berusaha keras untuk berbicara dengan Neji.

"Ayo lah? Sebentar saja kok?" bujukku.

"Hah, baiklah tapi jangan disini." Jawab Neji.

"Yeiy! ok, dibelakang halaman sekolah saja bagaimana?" tawarku.

"Hn." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Ok, ayo!" ucapku bersemangat.

'Hihi, akhirnya bisa juga, Tenten berbohong padaku ya? buktinya Neji mau bicara denganku.' Batinku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan berdua bersama Neji keluar kelas, aku menengok ke Tenten dan pasti Tenten sedang melihatku, mungkin dia bingung kenapa aku dan Neji bersama jalan keluar kelas, aku hanya mengedipkan mata kananku kepada Tenten yang artinya aku sudah bisa membujuk Neji untuk berbicara dengan Neji.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, aku hanya sesekali melirik Neji, toh dia juga tidak melihatku kalau aku sedang melriknya, yang menjadi perhatianku adalah mata lavender miliknya. Satu kata untuk matanya, Indah.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Neji dengan nada yang datar.

"E-eh, tidak ada. Um, rumahmu dimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Sudah sampai, kau ingin berbicara apa?" tanya Neji to the point.

"Eh, iya sudah sampai, begini… kau ingin jadi sahabatku tidak?"

"Tidak berminat, mempunyai teman saja aku tidak berminat, apa lagi mempunyai sahabat. Mempunyai sahabat hanya menyusahkan orang yang menjadi sahabatnya saja." Ucap Neji tegas.

"Eh? tidak kok, mempunyai sahabat itu sangat menyenangkan jadi seperti mempunyai sebuah _keluarga_ lain, mau ya?" bujukku sambil memelas.

"Keluarga? yang benar saja! jujur ya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mempunyai keluarga! aku lebih baik bebas dan hidup sendiri, kau itu perempuan yang aneh! masih mending aku mau berbicara dengamu! sekarang kau memaksaku terus, teman itu memang menyusahkan!" bentak Neji lalu pergi ke kelas meninggalkan aku sendiri.

"Hiks… Hiks… Neji menyebalkan! Akukan berbicara baik-baik, Hiks… Tenten benar, dia menyebalkan! Huh u hu…" Ucapku sambil menangis sendirian.

Sakura POV End

"Huh, Sakura mana sih? padahalkan bel sudah berbunyi sebentar lagikan Kurenai-Sensei akan masuk ke kelas." Ucap Tenten, berbicara sendiri.

Tidak beberapa lama, Tenten melihat Neji yang jalan menuju kelas.

'Ah, itu Neji! seharusnya Sakura juga ada, loh? kok Neji hanya sendirian? dimana Sakura?' tanya Tenten dalam hati.

Setelah Neji duduk disampingnya, Tenten bertanya kepada Neji tentang Sakura.

"Neji, dimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Tenten agak curiga.

"Tadi kutinggal di belakang halaman sekolah." Jawab Neji santai, tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Apa? kenapa kau meninggalkannya! dasar, cowok gak berperasaan! huh," bentak Tenten dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'Tidak Berperasaan? salahkan _Dia_ bukan aku.' Runtuk Neji dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tenten tidak peduli kalau Kurenai-Sensei sudah memulai pelajarannya atau belum, yang dipikirkan Tenten sekarang adalah Sakura.

'Sakura…' gumam Tenten dalam hati.

Sesampainya di belakang halaman sekolah, Tenten melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk termenung sambil melipat kaki dan kedua tangannya dibawah pohon.

"Sakura? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten

"Tenten! Hiks…" tangis Sakura sambil memeluk Tenten. "… Maafkan aku Tenten, aku tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu, benar ucapanmu Neji itu menyebalkan…" lanjut Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, toh sudah terjadi, sudah yuk, kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Tenten sambil membujuk Sakura.

"Baik, terimakasih Tenten." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Tenten dan Sakura hanya memantung didepan kelas.

"Sa-Sakura, bagaimana ini, sepertinya kita membolos pada jam pelajaran Kurenai-Sensei?" tanya Tenten.

"Eng, iya Tenten… tapi sepertinya masih pelajaran Kurenai-Sensei deh, kita masuk saja deh dari pada-" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Sakura, Tenten, masuk, jangan hanya berdiri diluar kelas saja!" bentak Kurenai dari dalam kelas, Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan dengan perlahan membuka pintu kelas.

"Jadi, kalian berdua ingin membolos pada pelajaran saya ya? jangan mentang-mentang pelajaran saya menurut kalian membosankan lalu membolos pada jam pelajan saya! Sebagai hukumannya, angkat satu kaki kalian dan berdiri didepan kelas," ucap Kurenai.

"Ba-baik sensei," ucap Tenten dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Ok, anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya…"

'Huh, awas kau Hyuga! tidak akan kumaafkan, lihat pembalasanku nanti,' batin Tenten dalam hati sambil melihat Neji sinis.

" ? " Merasa diperhatikan, Neji hanya memalingkan muka sambil memasang wajah tidak peduli.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak yakin, Akankah persahabatan ini terjalin? Kami-sama….aku berharap yang terbaik buatku. Aku berharap bisa menjadi sahabtnya, dan mengobati rasa sakit dalam dirinya. ___**Make a Wish**____

TBC

Balasan Review

Moku-Chan: Gomen,ne belom bisa bikin Rate M buat Moku-chan ^^a

avamura: Arigatou Kritik dan sarannya! :D , Thx for RnR

Kitty Kuromi: nih, udh update chap.2 semoga kamu suka :D, Thx for RnR

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, udah panjang belum? Hehe , thx for Read ;)

**Review Please**?


	3. Chapter 3

Make a Wish

Pair: Neji.H & Tenten  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Family&Romance  
_Hope you like this Fic_  
WARNING: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.

**RnR** Please?

CHAPTER 3

Ready... Set... Go!  
_

"Ok, untuk pelajaran hari ini sekian dulu. Tenten dan Sakura, saya harap kalian mendengarkan pelajaran yang saya terangkan walaupun kalian dalam posisi dihukum. Sekian, kalian semua boleh pulang, jangan lupa kerjakan PR yang tadi saya beri, sampai jumpa." Ucap Kurenai dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Baik sensei." Ucap semua murid, lalu berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Haaah, akhirnya selesai juga! Kakiku pegal nih, kamu gimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Tenten seraya memijat-mijat kakinya.

"A-aku mungkin kurang baik Tenten. Aku merasa pusing," ucap Sakura tampak lesu.

"Lebih baik kamu cepat-cepat pulang kerumah saja! Nanti kalau tambah buruk bagaimana? Aku antar pulang ya," ucap Tenten sambil menuntun Sakura pulang kerumahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tenten dan Sakura sampai di rumah Sakura, Tenten langsung pamit dan pulang kerumahnya.

'Eng… sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kami dari tadi? Atau perasaanku saja ya?' tanya Tenten dalam hati, karna merasa hanya perasaan Tenten saja, Tenten tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

'Jadi ini rumah Sakura, apa niatku ini benar? _Aku bingung_ harus bagaimana kalau tidak kulakukan, aku merasa ada yang mengganjal dihatiku.' Gumam seorang anak yang membututi Tenten dan Sakura.

"Ah,besok saja, aku belum siap." Lanjut anak itu.

"Nii-chan! Aku pulang…" ucap Tenten seraya melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Hei, Tenten," ucap Kiba.

"Ya? ada apa ka?" tanya Tenten polos.

"Kau tadi membolos, kau ingin jadi anak bandel ya?" tanya Kiba serius.

"A-aku tidak-"

"Masuk kekamarmu sekarang, sampai jam makan malam nanti kamu tidak boleh keluar kamar, aku sudah bosan melihatmu bandel seperti itu, sekarang kakak harus tegas kepadamu." Ucap Kiba sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Baik, nii-chan." Jawab Tenten tertunduk, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampai dikamarnya, Tenten langsung merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur dan menutupi mukanya dengan bantal, sambil bergumam.

'Nii-chan sama menyebalkannya seperti Neji! Apakah didunia ini hanya aku yang dimarahi kakak kandungku sendiri seperti tadi? Otou-chan dan Okaa-chan juga tidak peduli lagi denganku, aku seperti anak yang tidak berguna, _aku bingung._' Gumam Tenten sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

"Ukh, sudah pagi ya… kenapa Nii-chan tidak membangunkanku ya? Oh ya, Nii-chankan lagi marah denganku." Ucap Tenten tidak bersemangat. Untung saja Tenten bangun agak pagi, Tenten langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya, seingat kemarin sore dia tidak mandi karna incident dengan kakaknya kemarin itu.

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap, Tenten turun ke dapur seperti biasa untuk sarapan pagi, namun Kakaknya tidak ada di dapur seperti biasa, dan dimeja makan juga tidak disiapkan sarapan seperti biasa.

"Ah, Nii-chan benar-benar marah padaku, padahal aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, yasudah aku berangkat dulu… Nii-chan," ucap Tenten berbicara sendiri lalu berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Diperjalanan Tenten hanya menunduk lesu, banyak incident yang tidak diinginkan datang padanya. Ditengah perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, Tenten bertemu dengan Neji, entah kebetulan atau Tenten langsung mengumpat dibalik tiang listrik yang lumayan besar untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya itu, tapi anehnya Neji malah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

'Dia mau kemana? Loh, bukannya itu jalan menuju rumah Sakura? Mau ngapain dia kerumah Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan… aku harus mengikutinya!' batin Tenten dalam hati .

Sudah 15 menit Tenten mengikuti Neji dari belakang, akhirnya Neji menghentikan langkahnya didepan rumah seseorang yang sangat Tenten kenal, yaitu rumah Sakura. Mungkin dugaan Tenten benar soal `sesuatu` yang membuat Neji datang kerumah Sakura. Saat Neji ingin memencet tombol bel rumah Sakura, Tenten spontan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghentikan gerak Neji yang akan membunyikan bel.

"Kau?" ucap Neji bingung.

"Neji, apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Sakura? Kalau kau ingin memaki-maki Sakura, lawan dulu aku!" tantang Tenten kepada Neji dengan gaya tomboynya.

"Huft, aku tidak ingin memaki-maik temanmu dan juga melawanmu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Sakura." Ucap Neji.

"Mengatakan… Sesuatu?" tanya Tenten polos.

"Ya, aku ingin berbicara kepada Sakura, lebih baik kau duluan saja, dari pada menguntitku terus dari belakang." Jawab Neji datar dan menekan tombol bel rumah Sakura.

'Ternyata dia tau ya, kalau aku menguntitnya dari belakang, huh.' Batin Tenten.

Selang beberapa menit ada yang membuka pintu rumah Sakura, yaitu Kaa-sannya Sakura.

"Eh, Tenten tumben kau kemari kau tidak sekolah? Dan kau siapa anak anak muda?" tanya Ibu Sakura ramah.

"Ah, iya Kaa-san aku hanya ingin menengok Sakura saja haha, karna Sakura kemarin sakit." Jawab Tenten berbohong.

"Saya Neji Hyuga, saya juga ingin menengok anak anda, Haruno-san." ucap Neji sopan sambil membungkuk.

'Sopan sekali, tapi aku tidak salah dengar? Menengok Sakura? Apa benar itu niat Neji?' tanya Tenten dalam hati.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan masuk lebih cepat lebih baik, kalian sekolahkan? Nanti terlamabat kalau tidak cepat-cepat menengok Sakura, terimakasih sudah mau menengok Sakura." Ucap Ibu Sakura.

"Ah, sama-sama Kaa-san, eng… aku langsung ke sekolah saja ya Kaa-san, maaf terburu-buru, aku permisi dulu," ucap Tenten sambil membungkuk dan pergi menuju sekolah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya Tenten. Ayo masuk Neji." Tawar Ibu Sakura.

Neji hanya mengangguk dan sekilas melirik Tenten yang pergi duluan ke sekolah, lalu masuk ke rumah Sakura bersama Ibunya Sakura.

Karna jalan dari rumah Sakura ke sekolahannya cukup jauh, Tenten membutuhkan tenaga ekstra karna harus berlari agar tidak dihukum karna telat, Tenten tidak mau dihukum lagi dan membuat Kakaknya marah padanya. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah Tenten hanya bisa menambah kecepatan larinya dan berharap tidak telat, karna sebentar lagi gerbang ingin ditutup.

"Haaah… Haaah… tu-tunggu dulu pak, jangan ditutup dulu gerbangnya!" teriak Tenten dari jauh, namun usahanya sia-sia, itu hanya menghabiskan tenaganya saja. Gerbang sudah terlanjur ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah tepat saat Tenten berhenti didepan pintu gerbang sambil terengah-engah.

"Haah… Haah… a-aku telat, to-tolong buka gerbangnya! Aku hanya telat beberapa detik saja, kumohon!" ucap Tenten sambil berharap.

"Maaf nak, kau tidak boleh ikut pelajaran untuk hari ini, walaupun hanya telat beberapa detik itu namanya telat." Ucap penjaga sekolah.

"Ta-tapi pak-"

"Telat ya tetap telat, itu peraturan sekolah!" tegas penjaga sekolah.

Tenten hanya bisa merenung dan duduk didepan gerbang sekolah, jika dia pulang dia takut dimarahi oleh kakaknya, airmata sudah membasahi pipinya, Tenten menangis.

"Hiks… Kami-sama, banyak sekali cobaan yang kau berikan padaku…" lirih Tenten seraya menghapus airmata yang sedari tadi mengalir melalui pipi mulusnya.

"Sedang apa kau duduk didepan gerbang sambil menangis seperti itu, dasar cengeng." Ejek seseorang yang berdiri didepan Tenten, Tenten mendongak dan mendapatkan seseorang yang dikenalnya, Hyuga Neji.

"Neji… hiks, aku tidak boleh masuk kedalam sekolah karna aku telat beberapa menit…" lirih Tenten.

Neji berjalan kearah penjaga sekolah dan berbincang-bincang tentang suatu hal, Tenten tidak menghiraukannya, Tenten bingung harus bagaimana kalau dia pulang ke rumah nanti. Tiba-tiba Neji mendekatinya dan berbicara kepada Tenten.

"Sudah, ayo masuk kau ingin sekolahkan," ucap Neji yang mengagetkan Tenten dari lamunannya, Tenten membulatkan matanya merasa tidak percaya bahwa barusaja dia dibantu oleh Neji.

"Be-benarkah? Bukannya tadi aku tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Tenten masih tidak percaya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Ucap Neji singkat dan pergi meninggalkan Tenten.

Tenten melihat Neji berjalan menuju gerbang yang terbuka, padahal tadi gerbangnya tertutup. Entah sihir apa yang dibuat Neji agar gerbangnya terbuka, Tenten langsung tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri dan berdiri menyusul Neji.

"Hei Neji, tunggu aku!" ucap Tenten setengah berteriak, saat melewati gerbang Tenten melihat penjaga sekolah yang diam disamping gerbang sekolah yang terbuka, lalu Tenten menjulurkan lidah dan sedikit mengejek kearah penjaga sekolah itu.

"Weeek :p ," ucap Tenten lalu pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah lalu menyusul Neji yang ada didepannya.

"…." Penjaga sekolah hanya bisa _sweet droped_ dengan tingkah laku Tenten.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku dan berdiam diri disamping Neji.

"Sensei, tadi saya dan Tenten sudah ijin ke kepala sekolah kalau kita agak telat karna ada suatu urusan sesama keluarga." ucap Neji santai dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, Tenten hanya bisa bengong menanggapi sikap Neji yang dari tadi tenang.

"Oh baiklah, Tenten cepat duduklah ditempat dudukmu," ucap Kakashi Sensei.

"A-ah, baik Sensei." Ucap Tenten sambil berlari kecil kearah tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini…"

"Baik Sensei." Ucap semua murid.

-SKIP TIME-

Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi dan saatnya bagi murid-murid dikelas ini pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, ada yang bersorak senang karna memang sudah biasanya anak-anak sekolah senang saat waktunya pulang sekolah, namun tidak bagi Tenten karna dia masih mempunyai masalah di rumahnya, yaitu masalah dengan Kakaknya. Ditambah pelajaran hari ini membuat Tenten merasa bosan karna ketidak hadiran sahabatnya Sakura, Inopun juga tidak masuk sekolah lagi.

Tenten berjalan mendekati Neji untuk berterima kasih atas bantuannya tadi pagi.

"Neji-"

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Neji memotong pembicaraannya Tenten.

'Huh, dasar ke PD-an kalau aku tidak ingin bermaksud untuk berterimakasih, pasti dia yang malu beruntung sekali dia.' Runtuk Tenten dalam hati.

"Eng, tunggu Neji!" ucap Tenten.

"Ada apa lagi?" jawabnya malas sambil berbalik badan kearah Tenten.

"Pulang bareng yuk?" tawar Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Kalau aku menolak, pasti kau tatep memaksaku untuk pulang bareng dengamu kan? Dasar." Tanya Neji yang tau sekali bagaimana sifat Tenten setelah beberapa bulan sekelas dengan Tenten.

"Hehe, iya!" ucap Tenten semangat.

Tenten dan Neji hanya berjalan dalam diam tidak satupun orang yang memulai pembicaraannya, namun akhirnya Tenten memulai pembicaraan.

"Neji, waktu itu kenapa kau di taman sendirian? Dan kenapa ada luka bekas sayatan dimukamu?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Itu tidak penting." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi kau bisa curhat kok denganku, itulah fungsi dari sahabat." tawar Tenten kepada Neji.

"Huh, kapan aku bersahabat dengamu jangan sok akrab deh, aku tidak butuh keluarga, teman, atau semacamnya." Jawab Neji dengan intonasi yang sedikit kesal.

"Gomen,ne." Ucap Tenten, aslinya Tenten ingin membalas ucapan Neji yang sama sekali tidak benar itu, tapi Tenten tidak mau merusak hubungan yang menurut Tenten mulai membaik dengan Neji, walaupun Neji tidak menanggapi soal sebuah hubungan pertemanan itu.

"Ah, sudah sampai rumahmu masih jauhkan Neji, aku masuk dulu ya- Eh?" ucap Tenten terpotong saat seseorang keluar dari rumah Tenten, seorang wanita cantik yang sama sekali tidak dikenali Tenten.

"Kau… ukh, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Neji tiba-tiba lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten berdua dengan wanita yang dibilang Tenten cantik tadi.

"Ne-Neji!" , 'Ada apa dengan Neji? dan siapa wanita itu?' tanya Tenten dalam hati dengan sedikit rasa takut.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Panjang gak nih? Haha, Ceritanya mulai ngawur gak? *semoga enggak* a

Thx for Read

**Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Make a Wish

Pair: Neji.H & Tenten  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Family&Romance  
_Hope you like this Fic_  
WARNING: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.

**RnR** Please?

CHAPTER 4

Ready... Set... Go!  
_

"Tenten, kau anak manis adik dari Kiba kan?" Tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Bu-Bukan!" Jawab Tenten asal.

"Haha, tenanglah Tenten-chan… Aku teman dari Kakakmu Kiba, biar lebih enak bicara didalam saja yuk? Sudah aku siapkan teh hangat," ucap gadis itu.

Tenten sedikit merasa lega bahwa ternyata gadis itu ternyata adalah teman dari kakaknya, namun Tenten tetap merasa gugup karna Tenten memang tidak terbiasa oleh orang asing yang lebih tua darinya. Tenten hanya mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam rumahnya, lalu Tenten dan gadis itu duduk di ruang tamu, sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Tenten, maafkan sikap sepupuku tadi, maaf jika dia tidak sopan, padahal klan Hyuga tidak pernah mengajarkan hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu, dia memang agak bandel," jelas gadis itu.

"…" Tenten hanya diam sambil menunduk, Tenten tidak berkomentar tentang ocehan gadis itu karna menurutnya, sikap Neji yang seperti itu sudah biasa baginya.

"Oh, aku lupa maafkan aku, perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuga panggil saja aku Hinata," ucap gadis yang bernama Hinata itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, Hinata-san, boleh aku panggil dengan sebutan Kakak? Aku ingin sekali mempunyai kakak perempuan, hehe," ucap Tenten yang mulai tertarik dengan sikap dan sifat Hinata yang ramah terhadap anak kecil.

"Haha, tentu saja boleh Tenten-chan."

"Eng, kenapa tadi Kakak tidak menghentikan Neji agar tidak pergi? Bukankah Neji sepupu Kakak?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Percuma, aku dibenci olehnya, bahkan sekeluarga dibenci olehnya." Jelas Hinata sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian itu juga bagian dari keluarga Neji walaupun hanya ikatan saudara, bukan keluarga kandung,"

"Aku… Sudah bosan dengan kelakuan Neji, aku sudah meminta maaf karna _suatu hal_ yang membuat sifatnya berubah. Semuanya memang salahku, aku orang jahat yang pertamakali memutus tali persaudaraanku dengan Neji, harusnya aku saja yang dibencinya… Tapi ternyata keluargaku juga dibencinya…" Ucap Hinata agak gemetar.

"Apa maksud Kakak? Aku kurang mengerti?"

"Intinya aku sudah membunuh seseorang yang disayangi oleh Neji, dan aku telah mengubah masa depannya menjadi lebih buruk, a-aku… hiks," tiba-tiba Hinata tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, dan akhirnya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Tenten kaget karna ucapan yang diucapkan Hinata barusan, namun dikehidupan memang sudah sewajarnya hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Onee-san! Semua pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar jika kita mempunyai keinginan yang pasti, Ibuku bilang seperti itu kepadaku, dan aku akan membantu agar Neji mau memaafkan Kakak!" Ucap Tenten polos sambil menyodorkan sehelai tisu.

"Hehe, maaf kalau aku cengeng, aku iri padamu Tenten-chan, kau sepertinya orang yang tegar tidak sepertiku yang cengeng. Padahal aku lebih tua darimu, terimakasih Tenten-chan," ucap Hinata sambil mengelap air mata yang ada dipipinya dengan tisu yang diberikan Tenten tadi.

"_Dou itta,_ oya apakah Neji tinggal serumah denga Kakak? Kalau iya bolehkah aku sekali-sekali main kerumah Kakak sekalian main dengan Neji dan membujuknya?"

"Maaf Tenten-chan, tidak lama ini Neji pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit kepadaku ataupun kepada keluarga, aku sangat cemas memikirkan Neji, namun Ayahku tetap tenang dan malah menyuruhku untuk tidak mencarinya. A-aku bingung… Tapi tadi saat aku bertemu dengannya aku merasa lega ternyata dia baik-baik saja. Tadi aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dihadapan Neji, padahal aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan ingin mengucapkan maafku sekali lagi agar dia memaafkanku." Jelas Hinata dengan tidak bersemangat dan tampak sedih.

"Onee-san… Aku akan menemukan tempat dimana Neji tinggal! Tenang saja, aku janji!" Ucap Tenten lantang sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya dengan bersemangat.

_TingTong… Ting Tong…_

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, pintu terbuka dengan perlahan dan menampakkan seseorang pria yang memakai jaket hitam sambil membawa belanjaan yang sepertinya berisi lauk-pauk untuk dimakan.

"Tadaima…" Ucap pria yang bernama Kiba, kakak Tenten.

"Ah, Kiba-kun… Okaeri." Ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dan sambil membungkuk kearah Kiba.

Tenten hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hinata yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil mengintip kakaknya dengan takut.

"Aa, Hinata-chan arigatou sudah mau menjaga adikku, sekarang jika kamu ingin pulang, silahkan pulang… Tapi lebih baik kalau kamu makan malam dulu disini?" Ajak Kiba.

"Sama-sama, tidak usah repot-repot Kiba-kun, terimakasih. Lebih baik kau buat untuk Tenten-chan dan dirimu saja, hari sudah mulai malam, aku akan segera pulang." Ucap Hinata sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong Tenten? Kau kenapa ngumpet dibelakang Hinata?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"A-Ano… Aku… Mau ke kamar dulu!" Ucap Tenten seadanya langsung lari menuju kamar.

"Ada apa dengannya Hinata?" Tanya Kiba.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, lebih baik kau harus lebih lembut dengan adikmu sendiri Kiba, jangan sepertiku yang hanya bisa menyakiti adik sepupuku sendiri, apalagi Adikmu itu perempuan, Tenten-chan juga perlu perhatian dari seorang kakak," ucap Hinata menceramahi Kiba dan sambil tesenyum kecut.

"Ayolah Hinata… Jangan ungkit lagi masalahmu itu, dan mungkin ucapanmu itu benar." Jawab Kiba sambil menaruh belanjaannya dimeja ruang tamu dan duduk santai disofa ruang tamu.

"Kiba, kau mempunyai seorang adik yang luar biasa," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba dan kembali duduk disebelah Kanan Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik sekarang kau lihat keadaan adikmu dan tanyakan padanya kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu saat melihatmu tadi, bersikaplah yang lembut, Kiba. Oh ya, aku pulang dulu Kiba-kun, konbanwa." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum hangat lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aa, baiklah Hinata terimakasih sudah memberi saran yang berguna untukku, sebenarnya aku bingung untuk bersikap bagaimana dengan adikku sendiri, apa lagi dia perempuan aku tidak tau apa yang diinginkan seorang perempuan. Kalau begitu hati-hati Hinata-chan." Ucap Kiba seraya membukakan pintu.

"Sama-sama Kiba-kun. Kau tau, perempuan suka sekali dengan kelembutan seorang pria, hihi aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa." Ucap Hinata lalu pergi menjauh dari rumah Kiba menuju rumahnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Gumam Kiba dengan semburat merahnya yang tak jelas oleh mata. Lalu Kiba masuk kerumahnya dan menutup pintu seraya menguncinya.

.

.

.

"Aduuuuuuh kenapa tadi aku bersikap yang tak wajar ya dengan Kakak? Habis aku takut kalau Kakak masih marah padaku…" Ucap Tenten dengan wajah tertunudk lesu ditepi ranjang.

"Siapa yang marah padamu Tenten?" Tiba-tiba suara Kiba mengagetkan lamunan Tenten, Kiba masuk kamar Tenten tanpa persetujuan yang punya, dan duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Ah Kakak, apakah Kakak masih marah padaku?" Tanya Tenten ragu.

"Marah? Aku tidak marah padamu kok, siapa bilang aku marah pada adikku yang manis ini?" Goda Kiba.

"Ta-tapi bukankah Kakak marah padaku? Buktinya tadi pagi Kakak tidak membuatkanku sarapan seperti biasanya, Kakak juga tidak ada di dapur tadi pagi…"

" Oh itu, ya ampun bukankah aku sudah menuliskan pesan disehelai kertas? Aku tempel didepan pintu kamarmu loh, masa' kau tidah lihat sih?" Ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Tenten.

Tenten segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju pintu kamarnya, Tenten mendongak keatas pintu depan kamarnya, benar, terdapat sehelai kertas yang tertempel di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Benar… Tapi Kakak terlalu atas menempelnya! Sudah tau aku pendek, huft… kalau tau beginikan aku tidak usah cemas dari tadi pagi," ucap Tenten sambil mengembungkan mulutnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Haha, maafkan Kakak. Lain kali Kakak akan langsung memberi taumu, habisnya Kakak tidak tega membangunkanmu subuh-subuh, kakak pergi subuh-subuh karna ada acara dengan Ayah, Kakak juga terlambat sekolah gara-gara Ayah. Sehabis pulang sekolah Kakak mesti harus bertemu dengan Ayah lagi sehabis itu membeli lauk-pauk karna persediaan makanan kita hampir habis." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Ayah? Kakak bertemu denga Ayah? Aku… Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ayah kak! Kakak beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Ayah!" Ucap Tenten senang sambil melompat-lompat.

"Tenten… Tenang saja, kau nanti pasti akan bertemu dengan Ibu dan Ayah jika kau sudah besar nanti," ucap Kiba.

" Tapi kenapa selama itu? Aku sudah kangen sama Ibu dan Ayah… Kenapa sih lebih memilih pekerjaan dari pada anaknya sendiri! Huh," ucap Tenten dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Ibu dan Ayah bekerja demi kita Tenten. Mereka bekerja keras agar bisa menghidupi kita, sudahlah sekarang kau tidur, sudah malam." Ucap Kiba sambil menuntun Tenten mesuk kedalam kamar, Tenten hanya menurut dan naik ketempat tidurnya. Tenten tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin malam, Kiba keluar dari kamar Tenten dengan perlahan dan menggumamkan sesuatu kepada Tenten lalu menutup pintu kamar Tenten secara perlahan.

"Oyasumi, Nii-chan." Ucap Tenten lalu mulai memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

_Ibu, Ayah… Aku merindukan kalian, Aku akan bertumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang tidak akan mengecewakan kalian, tunggu aku Ibu, Ayah! __**_Make a Wish_**_

TBC

Disini Hinata menjadi kakak sepupu Neji, umur Hinata sama seperti Kiba. Maaf kalau sedikit, chap Berikutnya akan panjang kok… ok, thx for read minna! **RnR please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Make a Wish

Pair: Neji.H & Tenten  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Family&Romance  
_Hope you like this Fic_  
WARNING: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.

**RnR** Please?

CHAPTER 5

Hari ini hari minggu, jadi Tenten tidak perlu bangun pagi-pagi untuk sekolah, namun Tenten tetap bangun pagi untuk sarapan dengan Kakaknya, Kiba. Di dapur Tenten dan Kiba saling berbincang-bincang bertukar cerita, jarang suasana seperti ini ada karna Kiba selalu pulang sore, Tenten tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan yang jarang ada seperti ini.

"Kak, aku kemarin telat ke sekolah, karna aku membuntuti seorang teman karna tingkah lakunya yang mencurigakan, tapi,tapi… Neji menolongku aku senang sekali, aku jadi ingin lebih tau banyak tentang dirinya Kak, tapi dia susah sekali didekati," ucap Tenten panjang lebar sambil memakan roti isi coklat yang dibuatkan Kiba.

"Oh ya? Kau harus berterimakasih padanya. Maaf Kakak Cuma bisa menemanimu sebentar saja hari ini, kakak dipanggil Ayah karna suatu hal, kau jaga rumah ya Tenten tapi jika kamu ingin jalan-jalan keluar, jangan lupa untuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya." Ucap Kiba sambil mencuci piring.

"Ah… iya, baiklah." Jawab Tenten pasrah, sebenarnya Tenten masih ingin bersama Kakaknya lebih lama.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Tenten." Pamit Kiba singkat kepada Tenten lalu pergi keluar rumah.

"Huh, sendirian lagi, Sakura sedang tidak ada di rumahnya, ah! bagaimana kalau ke rumah Ino saja ya? Haha iya!" Ucap Tenten semangat lalu pergi keluar rumah dengan semangat, Tenten tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Siang hari di kota ini memang sedang sangat panas, matahari yang terik menusuk kulit putih Tenten.

"Huh, panas sekali! Oh ya bodohnya aku! Aku tidak tau dimana rumah Ino," ucap Tenten denga wajah yang pucat.

"Lebih baik aku beristirahat sebentar, ah! Di taman itu saja deh, disitu pohonnya rindang!"

"Waaaah, tempat apa ini, pemandangannya indah sekali aku baru tau ada tempat yang indah di kota ini!" Seru Tenten senang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Seorang laki-laki yang Tenten kenal, Neji.

"Neji? Aku sedang mencari angin agar tidak bosan dirumah, aslinya aku ingin ke rumah Ino tapi saat ditengah jalan aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak tau rumahnya dimana…" Ucap Tenten polos.

"Kau ini bodoh ya," ucap Neji datar sambil duduk bersila dibawah pohon menghadap pada pemandangan tempat pemukiman penduduk dan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh dibawah sana.

"Huh, terserah kau deh… Ya, mungkin aku memang bodoh haha, oh ya sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Tenten sambil duduk disamping Neji. Kaki Tenten ditekuk dan kedua tangannya melingkar pada kedua kakinya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau kau ada masalah bicarakan saja padaku, kalau aku sih jika ada masalah curhat ke Sakura atau Kakakku," ucap Tenten.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku, aku tidak ingin rahasiaku terbongkar hanya karna aku bercerita kepada orang yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia,"

"Enak saja, aku ini bisa menjaga rahasia, dan menurutku kau itu sahabatku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu," jelas Tenten sambil melihat kearah Neji.

"Heh, kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku, dan ingat aku tidak pernah mengannggapmu sahabat, teman saja tidak." Ucap Neji ketus, namun Tenten tidak menghiraukan ucapan Neji itu.

"Aku… Sebenarnya sangat kesepian," ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Lalu apa urusanku?" Tanya Neji tak peduli.

"Aku, ingin bertemu dengan Orang Tuaku, tapi sayang sekali aku baru akan menemuinya jika aku sudah besar nanti," ucap Tenten tidak bersemangat , "Aku tidak tau kenapa, seharusnya kau bersyukur karna kau masih mempunyai seseorang yang menghawatirkanmu, seperti kakak sepupumu, Hinata Onee-san." Ucapku sambil mengalihkan perhatian ke pemandangan yang cukup indah.

"Hinata? Dia menghawatirkanku? Mustahil, aku membencinya."

"Ya, memaafkan seseorang itu memang sulit, tapi kau juga tidak boleh seperti ini terus, cobalah untuk menyayangi seseorang dengan tulus,"

"Aku tidak bisa, karna hanya _dia_ yang aku sayangi." Jawab Neji sedikit gemetar.

"Siapa?"

"Ayah kandungku." Jawab Neji singkat.

Mata Tenten terbelalak kaget, ternyata orang yang dimaksud Hinata kemarin adalah Ayah kandung Neji sendiri.

"Jadi… yang dikatakan Hinata Onee-san itu… Ayahmu?" Tanya Tenten tidak percaya.

"Apakah kau sudah puas? Sekarang kau boleh mengejekku sesukamu," ucpa Neji tidak bersemangat.

"Neji! Mana kelingkingmu!" Tanya Tenten lantang.

"Kelingking?" Tanya Neji berbalik tanya pada Tenten, sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya kepada Tenten.

Tiba-tiba Tenten menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking milik Neji, Neji hanya diam dan memasang wajah bingung terhadap sikap Tenten.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Tanya Neji.

"Mulai saat ini, kau dan aku adalah sahabat!" Jawab Tenten bersemangat.

"Enak saja, kau ini siapa? Main menentukan sendiri saja kau-" Ucapan Neji terpotong.

"Aku adalah sahabatmu sekarang, aku berjanji akan terus berada disampingmu menggantikan sosok Ayahmu," ucap Tenten serius.

"Hah? Mana mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja, karna aku sahabatmu. Sekarang buatlah satu permintaan Neji." Ucap Tenten sambil memejamkan mata dengan kelingking yang masih bertautan dengan kelingking Neji.

"Permintaan? Untuk apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Sudahlah, buat saja sebuah keinginan, Neji!"

"Ah, tidak! Aku nanti dimarahi oleh orang-orang rumah karna aku pulang malam!" Bentak Neji karna hari tidak terasa sudah mulai malam.

Sambil membuka mata Tenten berkata, "Kau tidak akan dimarahi siapapun Neji, bukankah kau tidak tinggal di rumahmu?" Tanya Tenten santai.

"Huh, gadis itu memberitaumu ya, keras kepala." Jawab Neji. Mau tidak mau Neji menuruti perintah Tenten untuk membuat sebuah permintaan sambil menautkan kalingkingnya dengan Tenten. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang aneh bagi Neji.

"Hah… Baiklah, aku akan meminta sebuah permintaan sekarang," Neji mulai menutup matanya dan memulai meminta sesuatu, "Sudah." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Hehe, baiklah semoga permohonanmu terkabul! Aku juga barusaja memohon sesuatu," ucap Tenten senang.

"Huh? Apa itu?" Tanya Neji yang mulai penasaran.

"Hihi, semoga sahabatku mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan permohonannya tercapai," ucap Tenten dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya, sangat manis.

"Tidak masuk akal, yang kau maksud sahabtmu itu berarti salah satunya akukan? Tidak mungkin permohonanku tadi terwujud," sangkal Neji dengan tersenyum mengejek.

"Huh, memang apa permintaanmu tadi?"

"Aku… Ingin hidup bersama dengan Ayah kandungku lagi, kau tau, itu mustahil." Elak Neji.

"Mungkin saja itu bisa, mungkin saja Ayahmu memang belum meninggal beliau bisa saja berubah wujud menjadi seseorang yang tidak kau kenal dan tetap memberimu kasih sayang yang dimilikinya," ucap Tenten.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja Neji,"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" Bentak Neji sambil melepaskan kelingkingnya dari kelingking Tenten yang tadi bertautan.

"… " Hening, itulah sekarang yang menyelimuti Kedua anak ini. Tapi akhirnya Tenten mengawali pembicaraan.

"Neji, kau jangan melarikan diri dari masalahmu," lirih Tenten.

"…"

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang ke rumahmu, Hinata Onee-san sudah menunggumu di rumah," ucap Tenten menasehati.

"Paman membenciku, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikanku saat aku keluar rumah tampa pamit, hanya Hinata saja yang mencariku bahkan sampai minta maaf padaku, tapi ini memang pantas untuknya, yang sudah membunuh Ayahku." Ucap Neji datar.

"Aku yakin Pamanmu sebenarnya menghawatirkanmu Neji! Ayo sekarang pulang!" Ajak Tenten bersemangat.

"Kau cerewet seperti Ibu-Ibu, aku tidak mau," elak Neji.

"Hah, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja! Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit Neji, apa kau takut?" Tanya Tenten memastikan.

"… " Tidak ada jawaban dari Neji.

"Jadi begitu ya, akanku temani kau menghadap Pamanmu! Ayo…!"

"Tapi…" Belum sempat Neji menolak, Tenten sudah menarik tangan Neji dan pergi menuju ke rumah Neji.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Neji, Neji sedikit agak tegang karna takut kalau dia akan dimarahi oleh Pamannya .

"Tidak apa-apa Neji, aku akan membantumu, itulah gunanya sahabat." Ucap Tenten sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Neji.

"Hn, ya semoga saja." Ucap Neji sambil memegang tangan kanan Tenten, mereka saling bergandengan tangan.

"Ah, Neji? Apakah benar kau Neji?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba sambil membuka pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuga.

"Hai Kak Hinata!" Sapa Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, ini aku." Jawab Neji ketus sambil memalingkan muka.

"Hai Tenten-chan, oh… aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar membawa Neji kembali, aku sangat senang," ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menuju Neji dan memeluk Neji dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Neji, a-aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, maafkan aku kalau aku tidak mencegahmu untuk tidak pergi kemarin, aku-" Ucapan Jinata terpotong.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa Kak, aku… Sudah memaafkanmu. Dimana Paman?" Tanya Neji.

"Ah, kebetulan Ayah sedang pergi kesebuah acara, sekarang lebih baik kau masuk dulu Neji, kau juga Tenten," ajak Hinata seraya melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Terimakasih, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau membuat Kakak khawatir di rumah." Ucap Tenten sambil membungkukkan badan dan melihat kearah Neji.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya Tenten-chan. Ayo kita masuk Neji," ajak Hinata yang duluan masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat Tenten melangkah, tiba-tiba suara Neji mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Terimakasih, Tenten. Setelah ini, aku yang akan melanjutkan," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Itulah gunanya Sahabat Neji, sama-sama!" Ucap Tenten senang lali pergi menuju rumahnya.

'Sahabat…' Gumam Neji.

"Neji, ayo masuk!" Teriak Hinata bersemangat.

"Ya…" jawab Neji.

_Aku berlari menghindari kenyataan, saat aku berlari aku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang membujukku agar aku kembali kepada kenyataan dan menyelesaikannya dengan bersabar,malaikat itu berjanji akan terus bersamaku dan menemaniku. Apakah aku sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang beruntung saat ini? __**_Make a Wish_**_

_._

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Ngegantung gak? Masih ada lanjutannya kok… makanya

**Riview please? ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Make a Wish

Pair: Neji.H & Tenten  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Family&Romance  
_Maaf chap.5 banyak banget kata-kata yang salah! Aku akan mencoba perbaiki di chap.6 ini! Happy Reading Minna… ^^/_  
WARNING: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.

**RnR** Please?

CHAPTER 6

Ready... Set... Go!  
_

Seperti biasa, setelah sarapan pagi aku pamit dan langsung pergi untuk bersekolah, Tenten sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan hal yang tidak terduga terjadi antara Tenten dan Neji kemarin, ya, mereka sudah menjadi sahabat!

"Nii-chan, aku pergi berangkat dulu ya! Jaa!" Ucap Tenten bersemangat.

"Aa, hati-hati Tenten." Jawab Kiba yang sedang serius dengan sejumlah kertas-kertas yang menurut Kakaknya penting itu, entahlah kenapa Kakaknya sangat sibuk pagi ini, padahal dia baru kelas 5 SD kelihatannya sulit sekali menjadi seorang Kakak. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Tenten langsung beranjak pergi dari rumahnya menuju sekolah.

_Di Sekolah_

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Sapa Tenten pada Sakura yang sedang duduk dikursinya ditemani seorang gadis. "Ah, Ino-chan? Lama sekali kau tidak masuk sekolah? Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya Tenten dengan semangat.

"Ohayou, Tenten-chan." Jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Hehe, _genki desu_. Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku Tenten-chan, oh ya aku dan Sakura kekantin dulu ya! Bel masuk masih lama, ayo Sakura-chan," ajak Ino.

"Ah ya baiklah, oya Tenten-chan iku-"

"Tidak usah, Tenten tunggu disini saja, sebentar kok! Jaa!" Ino memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan menarik paksa tangan Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa menurut kepada Ino dan menatap Tenten dengan wajah yang seperti mengatakan `Aku ke kantin dulu,`. Tenten hanya balas dengan anggukan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ino sampai meninggalkan Tenten sahabatnya sendirian di kelas.

"Huh, ada apa sih dengan Ino, jangan-jangan dia marah lagi… Tapi apa salahku padanya?" Tanya Tenten sambil duduk dikursinya seraya memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat Ino mungkin marah padanya.

"Akh… Sudahlah, lagi pula bukan hanya dia kok sahabatku, aku masih mempunyai banyak teman!" Ucap Tenten sedikit berteriak sambil mempercayakan dirinya, "Tapi… Akh, tidak bisaaaaa! Tidak bisaaaaa!" Ucap Tenten sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mungkin sudah seperti orang gila Tenten berbicara sendiri di kelasnya. Untung saja suasananya masih sepi jadi tidak ada yang mendengarkan ocehan Tenten tadi.

"Kau berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, atau memang sudah gila ya?" Celetuk Neji yang baru saja masuk ke kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada disebelah Tenten lalu menaruh tasnya.

"Neji?"

.

.

.

_Di Kantin_

"Aduh… Udah ah Ino lepasin, kasihan tau Tenten sendirian di kelas, kamu marahan sama Tenten?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengelus tangannya yang tadi di tarik oleh Ino, tarikan Ino sudah seperti menarik sapi dengan enaknya.

"Maaf… Maaf Sakura-chan, nah sekarang duduk dulu ya, baru aku ceritakan padamu," ucap Ino sambil menyuruh Sakura duduk disebelahnya.

"Jadi kamu beneran lagi marahan sama Tenten?" Tanya Sakura panik dan duduk disebelah Ino.

"Bukan! Memangnya kau tidak ingat besok tanggal berapa?" Ucap Ino berbalik tanya.

"Huft… Syukurlah kalau begitu, eng… tunggu dulu, tanggal… 9?" Ucap Sakura ragu.

"Yap, 9 apa ya?" Tanya Ino dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat.

"9 Maret," jawab Sakura polos.

"… " Satu detik hening.

"… " Dua detik hening.

"Ah! Tenten-chan ulang tahun!" Ucap Sakura akhirnya mengerti yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

"Hah… Kau ini lamban sekali sih Ra? Haha, ya sudah… Besok rencanannya apa buat ngerayain ulang tahun Tenten?" Tanya Ino.

"Hm… bagaimana kalau…" Ucap Sakura setengah berbisik kepada Ino.

"Ide bagus! Aku sudah tidak sabar buat ngerayain ulang tahun Tenten besok." Ucap Ino senang.

"Aku juga," timpal Sakura dengan tersenyum.

_Di Kelas_

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tenten yang melihat Neji berjalan keluar kelas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Neji balik.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Kalau aku ingin ke toilet kau ingin ikut?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ikut ya? Aku bosan sendirian di kelas," jawab Tenten polos.

Neji hanya bisa menahan tawanya atas sikap Tenten itu.

"Hah, kau ini. Terserahlah." Ucap Neji cuek lalu pergi duluan meninggalkan Tenten dibelakang.

"Hehe, tunggu aku Neji!" Tenten berlari menyusul Neji lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Neji.

Setelah tiba disuatu tempat, halaman belakang sekolah, Tenten dan Neji duduk di bangku halaman sekolah yang telah ada disana.

"Eng, bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya Tenten yang sepertinya Neji mengerti maksdunya.

"Yah… seperti yang kau pikirkan sekarang." Jawab Neji yang seperti tau apa yang dipikirkan Tenten sekarang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku senang sekali!"

"Kenapa malah kau yang senang sekali? Bukankah seharusnya aku," ucap Neji datar.

"Hihi, entahlah… Aku hanya merasa kalau aku ini berguna untukmu sebagai sahabat," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Berguna?"

"Iya! Oh ya, selama kau pergi dari rumah, kau tinggal dimana? Dijalanan?" Tanya Tenten sedikit mengejek.

"Hah, enak saja. Aku tinggal di rumah Gai-Sensei." Jawab Neji santai.

"Hah? Benarkah? Haha pintar sekali kau Neji,"

"Tidak, Gai-Sensei yang menawarkanku untuk tinggal di rumahnya karna beliau adalah teman baik Ayahku," ucap Neji.

"Kenapa menawarkanmu untuk tinggal di rumahnya?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Huh, ayolah… Aku ini sahabatmu apakah kamu masih curiga padaku?" Tanya Tenten sedikit memelas.

"Hm, baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat… Jangan kau bocorkan pada siapapun termasuk dua sahabatmu itu." Ucap Neji menjelaskan.

"Baiklah… Lagi pula kelihatannya mereka sedang marah padaku." Ucap Tenten sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak betah tinggal disana, karna didikannya terlalu keras, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan yang diperlakukan sangat kasar hanya aku setelah kematian Ayahku, mereka seperti menyalahkanku karna kematian Ayahku, padahal Hinata Onee-san yang membunuh Ayahku, aku… Aku merasa seperti tidak dibutuhkan, dan karna Gai-sensei tidak ingin melihatku disiksa seperti itu, dia menawarkanku untuk tinggal dirumahnya." jelas Neji dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Apa? Berarti saat aku pertamakali bertemu dengamu itu, kau habis dipukuli oleh orang-orang yang ada dikediaman Hyuga itu? Kejam sekali!" Ucap Tenten emosi.

_Teng Teng Teng_

"Bel masuk, sudahlah anggap saja aku tidak pernah berbicara denganmu tentang hal ini." Ucap Neji sambil berbalik meninggalkan Tenten dibelakangnya, Tenten hanya bisa melihat punggung Neji yang semakin lama menghilang.

'Tidak, aku tidak bisa melupakan cerita ini Neji, aku akan membantumu!' Ucap Tenten dalam hati dan segera menyusul Neji yang jauh berada didepannya.

-SKIP TIME-

_Tenten POV_

Huh, dari tadi aku dicuekin oleh Ino dan Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Aku heran dengan sikap mereka hari ini berbeda sekali seperti biasanya. Ya sudahlah mungkin besok sudah baikkan lagi.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, para murid berhamburan keluar kelas terkecuali aku yang hanya tertunduk tidak semangat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku.

"Tenten, aku pulang duluan ya!" Ucap sahabatku, Sakura dan meninggalkanku sendirian, aku hanya melihat Sakura yang langsung menyusul Ino dan pulang bersama. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Saat aku hendak keluar kelas, aku melihat Neji yang masih duduk dikursinya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku segera mendekatinya dan menanyakan suatu hal.

"Neji, kenapa kamu tidak pulang? Perasaan tadi kau sudah pergi dari tempat dudukmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau duluan saja." Ucap Neji.

"Tidak, aku pulang bersamamu." Ucapku sambil duduk kembali ditempat dudukku.

"Kau ini maunya apa sih? Selalu medekatiku tanpa alasan yang jelas," tanya Neji ketus.

"Aku mengawatirkanmu, setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi, aku jadi merasa ingin berada disisimu terus," ucapku polos sambil menatap Neji lekat-lekat.

"Ka-kau ini ngomong apa sih? Terlalu polos," ucap Neji langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hehe, ayo pulang!" Ucapku bersemangat.

"Hn." Jawab Neji singkat.

.

.

.

Aku merasa canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

"Neji, ke taman yang waktu itu yuk?"

"Ya sudah." Jawab Neji, entah apa yang sedang merasuki Neji, aku tidak percaya Neji langsung mau aku ajak ke taman.

Setiba di taman aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di rerumputan taman itu, hawanya yang sejuk dan bersih sangat menyegarkan bagiku. Neji segera menyusulku duduk bersila disebelahku.

"Neji, kau laki-laki yang kuat." Ucapku .

"Hm? Maksudmu?" Tanya Neji bingung. Aku segera membetulkan posisi dudukku dan bertanya kepada Neji.

"Padahal kau baru berusia 9 tahun, masih kelas 3 SD, sama sepertiku tapi kau sudah tidak mempunyai kedua orang tua yang mendidikmu dan menyayangimu, bagaimana kau bisa hidup sejauh ini tanpa kasih sayang orang tua atau seorang teman?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku pernah berpikir kalau aku akan menyusul Ayahku saja di surga karna tanpanya aku tidak hidup, tapi aku berpikir sekali lagi, bahwa hidupku masih panjang dan aku mencoba untuk memendam kesepianku didalam diriku ini," jelas Neji.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu memendamnya lagi, Neji. Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu untukmu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Heh, kau ini sok kuat, padahal kau ini juga kesepiankan?" Ucap Neji yang berhasil membuatku tersentak.

"Eh… Y-ya… Kau benar, tapi sekarang aku bisa berbicara seperti ini karena aku mempunyai sahabat yang selalu menemaniku, Sakura, Ino, dan… Kau, jadi aku tidak perlu cemas karena aku tidak akan kesepian lagi. Kau mau menjadi sahabat sejatiku kan? Kita akan selalu bersama-sama!" Ucapku bersemangat.

Neji tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Baiklah, kau sudah merubahku hingga seperti ini, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku janji," ucap Neji.

"Be-benarkah? Senangnya! Akhirnya kau mau menjadi sahabatku! Hihi," ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang, nanti dimarahi ,lagi kalau pulang kesorean." Ucap Neji. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus.

_Tenten POV End_

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, Nii-chan! Maaf aku pulangnya sore, tadi aku-" ucapan Tenten terpotong saat melihat Kakaknya, Kiba melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sedih.

"A-ada apa Kak? Kenapa terlihat sedih seperti itu?" Tanya Tenten bingung.

Dengan berat hati Kiba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sikapnya yang aneh itu.

"Kau… Akan pindah ke Inggris untuk bersekolah disana, dua hari lagi." Ucap Kiba tidak bersemangat.

"Ap-Apa? Tidak mungkin! Mendadak sekali? A-aku belum siap kak! Apa kakak ikut?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada yang terlihat sedih.

"Maaf, ini adalah keputusan Ayah, aku sudah membujuk Ayah untuk tidak menyekolahkanmu di Inggris, tapi Ayah tetap bersikeras agar kamu menjadi anak yang terdidik, maaf kakak tidak ikut dengamu, itu juga keputusan Ayah," ucap Kiba lemas.

"Hiks… Kakak…!" Tenten langsung memeluk kakaknya dan menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan kakaknya.

"Maafkan kakak," bisik Kiba sambil membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

_Baru saja aku menjalin sebuah tali persahabatan, baru saja dia menjanjikan sebuah janji untuk selalu ada untukku tapi bagaimana jika aku pergi meninggalkannya? Kami-sama, tolonglah jangan putuskan tali persahabatan yang baru saja ku jalin dengannya, aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk hubungan persahabatn ini… __**_Make a Wish_**_

TBC

Gimana? Aku butuh saran kaliaaan! Thx for Read

**Review Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Make a Wish

Pair: Neji.H & Tenten  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Family&Romance

REVIEW

Iqbal Nara: Makasih^^

MizunaRaira: udah saya bales di fb kan? Haha XD, makasih sarannya ^.^d

nona fergie: salam kenal juga... ^^ haha gpp kok, ok akan kucoba buat deskripsinya buat lebih banyak ^^d , hehe kita liat di chap ini yaa x3/

Maaf baru UpDate, soalnya baru dapet Ide sekarang XD. Ok, Happy Reading minna^^  
**WARNING**: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.  
RnR Please?  
CHAPTER 7

Ready... Set... Go!  
_

Seperti biasa, Tenten dan Kiba sarapan pagi sebelum menjalankan aktifitasnya, namun ada yang berbeda dengan mereka berdua pagi itu mereka sarapan dalam diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dari pertama Tenten duduk dikursi dapur dan menunggu Kiba menyiapkan sarapan sampai mereka duduk berhadapan lalu memakan sarapan mereka, hanya ada sesekali suara nyaring dari sendok yang tidak sengaja mengenai piring, ya... itu sudah wajar. Kiba sesekali melirik Tenten yang sedang asik memakan sarapannya, namun wajah Tenten terlihat tidak secerah biasanya.

"Kenapa kak?" Tanya Tenten, karna merasa diperhatikan oleh Kiba.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya ada yang aneh saja," ucap Kiba santai sambil melahap sarapannya.

"Oh... Aku berangkat dulu ya kak, _Jaa_." Ucap Tenten seraya membawa piring bekas makanannya ke tempat cuci piring lalu membiarkan piring itu diletakkan disana dan pergi meninggalkan Kiba sendiri di rumah.

'Huh... Anak itu, tumben sekali berangkat pagi-pagi begini, biasanya juga aku yang berangkat duluan.' Batin Kiba dalam hati sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, seraya membereskan meja makan dan menyuci piring bekas Kiba dan Tenten sarapan.

Saat Kiba sedang mengunci pintu rumah karna dia juga sekolah hari itu, dia teringat sesuatu.

'9 Maret...' Batin Kiba spontan, tidak tau pikiran itu tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya, "Ah! Tenten! Hah... Aku sebagai kakaknya jadi merasa bersalah! Payah!" Ucap Kiba setengah berteriak sambil memaki-maki dirinya sendiri, diapun tidak menghiraukan kalau ada tetangga yang melihatnya berbicara sendiri lalu menyangkanya orang gila, kucing yang kebetulan lewatpun langsung spontan lari karna kaget. "Aku harus beri Tenten hadiah!" Ucap Kiba semangat, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Tenten berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, bukan karna dia menghindari terik sinar matahari pagi itu, tapi karna dia sedih harus bagaimana berkata kepada Sakura dan Ino karna dia akan pergi ke Inggris, apalagi ini mendadak Tenten takut kalau Sakura dan Ino akan marah dan melupakan Tenten yang nanti akan tinggal di Inggris dengan waktu yang mungkin cukup lama.

Sampai didepan kelas, Tenten hanya berdiri dan memandang kosong pintu kelas yang tertutup itu.

"Oi," ucap seseorang sangat Tenten kenal. "Kau menghalangi jalan," ucapnya lagi.

Tenten membaikkan badan dan melihat seseorang berambut coklat panjang dengan mata berwarna putih yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau terlihat kacau hari ini, tidak seperti Tenten yang BARU saja kukenal," ucap Neji dengan menekan kata `BARU, entah Neji sedang melawak atau tidak, mungkin maksud Neji untuk sedikit menghibur Tenten.

"Ah.. Haha, _gomen ne_..." Ucap Tenten lemas sambil berbalik badan dan membuka pintu kelas. Tenten dan Neji masuk ke kelas dengan diam, Tenten duduk ditempat duduknya sambil menatap kosong keluar sekolah,sedangkan Neji yang duduk disebelahnya merasa risih dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Tenten sendiri, namun niatnya dia urungkan karna Neji tidak segan ,melihat Tenten seperti itu, lalu Neji mengubah rencana dengan mengajak Tenten keluar kelas.

"Ten, kau harus ikut denganku sekarang," terdengar suara Neji yang dingin karna dia sepertinya geregetan dengan sifat Tenten yang tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang pendiam, 'Ini bukan Tenten yang kukenal.' Batin Neji dalam hati seraya , menarik paksa lengan Tenten. Tenten hanya menurut dan mengikuti Neji keluar kelas, tentu saja karna tangan Tenten ditarik paksa oleh Neji.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tegas Neji lalu duduk disembarang tempat, toh semuanya rumput jadi tidak akan kotor.

Tenten ikut duduk disebelahnya dan mencoba untuk memberitaukan suatu hal yang membuat Tenten jadi seperti ini, namun suaranya seperti tercekat ditenggorokannya, tidak mau keluar. Tapi Tenten tetap mencoba untuk menjelaskannya kepada Neji, karna mungkin Neji adalah salah satu sahabat yang dipercaya olehnya.

"Begini... Se-sebenarnya... Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

"Yap?"

"Ukh... A-aku..."

"Ayolah Ten! Tidak usah dibuat dramatis seperti ini, langsung saja bicara," ucap Neji tidak sabar karna ucapan Tenten yang dari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku akan pindah ke Inggris besok," ucap Tenten dengan nada yang dipaksakan, dia menunduk dan menahan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi akan membasahi pipinya.

"A-apa? Secepat inikah?" Tanya Neji tidak percaya, baru saja mereka menjalin hubungan `sahabat`, ini terlalu cepat bagi Neji.

"... " Tidak ada jawaban dari Tenten, Neji melihat Tenten dengan tatapan yang sedih, Neji tau percuma ia menanyakan hal yang barusan ia ucapkan, karna pasti tidak akan dijawab oleh Tenten, tapi itu spontan keluar dari mulut Neji karna baru kali ini Neji merasakan hatinya seperti memanas dan ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya, Neji memegang dadanya dan merasakan degupan yang sangat kencang ingin sekali ia marah, tapi untuk apa.

"Maafkan aku..." Lirih Tenten, sekarang airmatanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tenten ingin sekali menahan arimatanya agar tidak menangis dia tidak ingin melihatkan sisi lemahnya pada Neji, tapi rasa sedihnya terlalu menyeruak sehingga Tenten tidak dapat menahan arimatanya.

Neji menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, sehabis itu Neji membuka matanya dan melihat sahabat didekatnya ini menangis, entah kenapa Neji menjadi merasa bersalah seharusnya sebagai sahabat, Neji harus mendukung Tenten, karna mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa... Semua pasti ada hikmahnya, Ten. Aku... Baru kali ini merasakan kembali kesedihan saat Ayahku meninggal dunia, rasa sakit ini... Aku tidak tau mengapa," ucap Neji sambil menatap lurus pemandangan indah dibawah sana.

Tenten menoleh kearah Neji, airmatanya masih mengalir rasanya susah sekali diberhentikan.

"Hiks, ja-jadi... Kau tidak ingin kalau aku pergi?" tanya Tenten dengan suara yang serak.

Neji menoleh kearah Tenten, sepasang mata bertemu memancarkan aura yang berbeda, namun mempunai unsur yang sama, mata yang kesepian.

"Ya... Sepertinya. Tapi, aku tidak boleh egois juga kan? Tidak apa-apa kau pergi ke Inggris, toh keluargamu pasti ingin menjadikan anaknya yang terbaikkan, lagipula... Walaupun kau jauh disana, aku tetap menjadi sahabatmu." Ucap Neji dengan kata-kata yang sedikit dewasa menurut Tenten.

"Be-benarkah? Kau tidak akan melupakanku?" Ucap Tenten dengan nada yang seperti mengharapkan sesuatu dari Neji. Arimata Tenten sudah mulai berhenti, entah mantra apa yang dibacakan oleh Neji untuk Tenten sehingga airmata Tenten berhenti sekarang.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Neji singkat dengan tersenyum tipis kearah Tenten.

Senyum Tenten akhirnya mengembang, Tenten segera menghapus bekas airmatanya dan mengacungkan jari kelingking kanannya kearah Neji. Neji segera membalas acungan jari Tenten itu dengan menautkan kelingking kirinya kekelingking kanan Tenten, Neji tidak usah bertanya seperti dulu saat Tenten juga pernah mengacungkan kelingkingnya seperti ini, karna Neji sudah tau maksud Tenten.

"Kau harus janji ya Neji!" Kata Tenten semangat.

"Janji apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Kau tidak akan melupakanku sampai aku bertemu lagi dengamu suatu hari nanti ya?" Ucap Tenten mantap sambil mempererat tautan kalingkingnya itu.

"Dasar kau ini, baiklah... Kau juga ya." Jawab Neji dengan membalas dengan erat kelingking Tenten yang tadi mempererat tautannya.

Mereka tertawa bersama, jarang ada _moment_ seperti ini diantara mereka. Bel masukpun berbunyi saatnya Neji dan Tenten masuk ke kelas mereka, Tenten lega karna ada hal yang tidak tertuga terjadi antara Neji dan Tenten namun masih ada rasa yang mengganjal dihati Tenten, bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Ino? Bagaimana caranya agar Tenten menjelaskan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu? Tapi bagaimanapun juga Tenten harus membicarakan hal ini kepada mereka, agar Tenten tidak kepikiran terus.

-SKIP TME-

Tumben sekali tiba-tiba Tenten disuruh oleh kedua sahabatnya itu untuk pergi kehalaman sekolah dan menunggu mereka disana, namun sudah hampir setengah jam Tenten menunggu disana keadaan sudah sepi karna murid-murid tentu saja sudah pada pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Tenten mendesah ingin sekali dia pulang karna dia bosan kalau terus menunggu disana.

'Hah, sepertinya aku dikerjain nih,' batin Tenten dalam hati, baru saja Tenten ingin melangkah pergi darisana, tiba-tiba suara Sakura menghentikan langkah Tenten.

"Tenten-_chan_! Maaf lama... Aku dan Ino tadi membe- ummh," Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat dari belakang Ino membungkam mulut Sakura dan membuat Sakura sepertinya sulit untuk berbicara.

"Hehe, maaf tadi ada urusan mendadak..." Ucap Ino seraya melepaskan bungkamannya dari mulut Sakura. "Ukh Ino! Pelan-pelan dong jangan napsu gitu," ledek Sakura setengah marah kepada Ino yang tanpa persetujuannya membungkam mulutnya.

"Maaf deh Saku-_chan, _hehe," ucap Ino sambil menyengir ala kuda. Tenten hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi aneh dari kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar... Oh ya, ada apa nih kalian menyuruhku kesini?" Tanya Tenten polos.

Sakura dan Ino menoleh saling bertatapan, dan ada tawaan kecil dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Tenten hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

"Aduuh... Kau ini Ten, masa kau tidak tau ini tanggal, bulan hari apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Eng, tanggal 9 bulan maret, dan hari-" Ucapan Tenten terputus saat tiba-tiba dia mengingat suatu hal. "Ulang tahunku!" Lanjut Tenten.

"Nah, itu dia! Sekarang kau tutup matamu, Ten," ucap Sakura yang menyuruh Tenten untuk menutup matanya.

Tenten mengerti maksud Sakura, Tenten segera menutup matanya sambil tersenyum kecil, ini adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Tenten, yaitu sebuah kejutan dari kedua sahabatnya yang memang sudah seharusnya seorang sahabat memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada sahabatnya.

Ino dan Sakura mendekat keraarah Tenten yang sedang menutup matanya, mereka menyembunyikan masing-masing kado mereka dibalik badannya, merasa waktunya sudah tepat, Tenten membuka matanya.

"TARAAA..." Ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan, Tenten sedikit terkejut sekaligus senang karna ada masing-masing satu kado ditangan kedua sahabatnya itu, "Dari aku dulu ya, ini buatmu Tenten-_chan_," Ucap Sakura seraya memberikan kado yang berbentuk kubus yang ukurannya lumayan besar namun tidak terlalu besar, sedanglah. Tenten merasa sayang untuk merobek kertas kado yang bermotif kupu-kupu berwarna pink mencolok itu, lalu melihat isi kado yang diberikan oleh sakura.

"Jangan dibuka dulu! Nanti dirumah aja ya, biar kamu penasaran hihi," cegah Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Aku merasa lega untuk membukanya dirumah, karna kalau merobeknya dirumah Tenten bisa merobeknya dengan hati-hati atau memotongnya dengan rapi agar kertas kadonya tidak rusak.

"Hehe, baiklah... _Arigatou_ Sakura_-chan_," ucap Tenten sambil terseyum tulus kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, giliranku! Semoga kau menyukainya ya, oya membukanya juga dirumah ya," ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan kado berbentuk balok kecil dengan kertas kado berwarna kuning bermotif bunga matahari, sangat lucu.

"Hehe, okee... _Arigatou_ Ino-_chan_. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian berdua, aku sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian," ucap Tenten dan langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan erat. Ino dan Sakura membalas pelukan Tenten dengan senang hati.

"Hiks..." Terdengar suara isak tangis dari Tenten, Sakura dan Ino yang sedang memeluk Tenten kaget karna tiba-tiba Tenten menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sakura dan Ino melepaskan pelukannya, lalu Sakura bertanya kepada Tenten.

"Kenapa kau menangis Tenten?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Terlihat Inopun juga khawatir.

"Aku... Hiks, aku takut kalau aku tidak akan bisa lagi merayakan ulang tahunku bersama kalian tahun depan," lirih Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu Tenten? Kita pasti bisa merayakannya lagi, bersama-sama! Karna kita memang akan selalu bersama," ucap Ino sambil menghibur Tenten.

"Cepat atau lambat kalian pasti akan mengetahuinya, jadi aku harus memberitau kalian," ucap Tenten. Tenten menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan Tenten sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya. "Aku... Akan pindah ke Inggris besok," lanjut Tenten dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"APA!" Ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan, mereka tidak menyangka akan secepat ini mereka berpisah. Sakura memeluk Tenten, dan Tenten membalas pelukannya, terdengar suara tangis Sakura begitu juga Ino yang lalu memeluk Tenten, Tenten merasa tidak tega melihat kedua sahabatnya menangis.

"Maafkan aku... Sakura... Ino... Maafkan aku," lirih Tenten sambil mempererat pelukannya kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura dan Ino melepaskan pelukannya, tangis mereka sudah berhenti mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. Ino dan Sakura menatap Tenten, begitu pula Tenten menatap kedua sahabatnya itu secara bergantian.

"Kalau memang begitu... Tidak apa-apa! Walaupun kita jauh, tapi hati kita tetap menyatu dan tidak akan terpisahkan, kami mendukungmu Tenten , benarkan Ino?" Ucap Sakura, sambil menoleh kearah Ino untuk mendapat persetujuan.

"Ya! Pasti... Jangan lupakan kami ya Tenten.. Dan jangan lupa nanti cari cowok yang baik-baik ya Ten, hehe," ucap Ino asal ngomong agar suasana tidak tegang.

"Haha, dasar kau ini Ino, haha pasti! Kalian juga jangan lupakan aku ya..." Ucap Tenten.

Dan merekapun tertawa bersama sore itu.

_Aku beruntung mempunyai seorang sahabat, karna sahabat menurutku sudah sebagai keluarga keduaku. ___**Make a Wish_**_

Bagaimana kelanjutannya ya? Tetep setia baca fanfic ini ya.

Makasih sudah mau membaca chap.7 ini

Butuh kritik dan sarannya! **Review Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Make a Wish

Pair: Neji.H & Tenten  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Family&Romance

REVIEW

Hwang Energy: Hehe Ohayou Hwang-chan ^^/ nih udh update... maaf sudah mengingatkanmu sma masa lalu , Semoga km suka sma chap yg ini ya :D. Thx udh Review.

Yup, chapter 8 update! Dan cerita ini masih belum selesai ^^a, masih ada konflik yang masih pengen aku tambahin XD #halah#. Langsung aja, happy reading minna^^/

**Sebelum membaca cerita ini, wajib membaca "WARNING". Saya udh memperingatkan di "WARNING" ya.**

**WARNING**: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.  
RnR Please?  
CHAPTER 8

Ready... Set... Go!  
_

"Ah, sudah sore! Aku harus pulang nih Ten... Padahal aku masih ingin bersama mu. Besok aku akan mengantar mu ke Bandara bersama Sakura, iya kan Ra?" Tanya Ino sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Yep, tentu saja!" Jawab Sakura bersemangat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hihi, terimakasih... Baiklah aku tunggu kalian besok, awas kalau sampai tidak datang loh," ucap Tenten sambil mengancam.

"Hahaha, iya iya... Ya sudah yuk kita pulang," ucap Sakura sambil berdiri, dan diikuti juga dengan Ino yang berdiri.

"Ah, iya... Aku masukkan kado dulu ya, kalian duluan dulu saja setelah ini aku akan menyusul," ucap Tenten seraya memasukkan kado ke dalam tasnya, Ino dan Sakura mengangguk lalu pergi mendahului Tenten, namun jalannya agak diperlambat agar Tenten tidak ketinggalan jauh dari mereka.

Saat Tenten sedang memasukkan kado yang diberikan dari Sakura, Tenten melihat kedalam tasnya ada sebuah kertas putih tanpa amplop berada didalam tasnya, Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan segera mengambil kertas itu dan dibacanya. Kado yang tadi ingin dia masukkan malah Tenten geletakkan tanah begitu saja.

Disana tidak ada nama dari pengirimnya, hanya lima kata yang membuat raut wajah Tenten berubah menjadi gembira, dan sepertinya Tenten tau siapa yang menaruh surat itu kedalam tasnya.

_Temui aku di taman Konoha_

Begitu singkat dan jelas namun mudah dimengerti bagi Tenten. Saat Tenten ingin memasukkan surat beserta kado dari kedua temannya itu, Tenten segera dikagetkan dengan ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Cie..." ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"A-ah! Kalian, sedang apa disini?" Ucap Tenten salah tingkah lalu berdiri dan menyamai kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ekhm, siapa tuh, pakai surat-suratan segala, lagian kau lama sih kami kan sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ucap Ino sambi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hum, dari Neji kok. Sudah yuk ah... Kita pulang," jawab Tenten apa adanya sambil menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ino dan Sakura hanya terkikik geli dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

Dipertigaan jalan ini, Tenten berpisah dengan Ino dan Sakura. Tenten melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh kedua sahabatnya. Tenten menunggu mereka hingga bayangan mereka menghilang, lalu Tenten segera melanjutkan jalannya ketempat yang ditulis di surat tadi.

Sesampainya disana, Tenten melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk bersila dan memejamkan matanya. Tenten segera mendekat dan senyuman Tenten mulai mengembang saat orang yang Tenten harapkan itu sedang duduk bermeditasi disana.

"Neji," ucap Tenten singkat dan duduk disebelahnya, Neji membuka matanya dan memandang lurus kearah bangunan-bangunan yang berada dibawah sana.

"Kau sudah membaca suratku rupanya,"

"Hehe iya, ada apa nih? Tumben menyuruhku ke tempat ini?" Tanya Tenten penasaran sambil melihat kearah Neji.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kaukan besok sudah berangkat ke Inggris, sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunmu disini," jawab Neji dengan masih memandang lurus kearah bangunan-bangunan itu.

Tenten sedikit terbelalak karna ternyata Neji mengetahui ulang tahunnya, "Darimana kau mengetahui hari ulang tahunku?" Tanya Tenten dengan bingung.

"Itu tidak penting. Aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah perpisahan sekaligus ulang tahunmu," ucap Neji yang membuat Tenten semakin penasaran.

"Ha-hadiah? Benarkah? Apa itu hadiahnya?" Tanya Tenten dengan semangat, karna baru kali ini Neji memberinya sebuah hadiah.

"Taman ini," jawab Neji singkat sambil memejamkan matanya. Tenten hanya bisa bengong dengan jawaban Neji, antara rasa percaya atau tidak percaya, mana mungkin Neji memberikan taman ini sebagai hadiahnya? Semua orang juga bisa memiliki taman ini karna taman ini milik bersama.

"Jangan bercanda Neji, memangnya ini punyamu? Lagi pula inikan taman milik bersama," ucap Tenten sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar taman.

"Ini punyaku kok, tepatnya punya almarhum ayahku. Memangnya ada yang bermain disini selain aku dan kau?" Tanya Neji yang malah membuat Tenten semakin bingung. Benar sih, taman ini sepi dan Tenten malah tidak pernah melihat orang yang bermain disini selain dia dan Neji, Tenten baru menyadarinya.

"Hah, iya benar juga! Tapi benar tidak apa-apa kalau taman ini kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Tenten masih tidak percaya.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," jawab Neji singkat sambil membuka matanya.

"Eh... Mau! Terimakasih ya Neji! Kalau begitu taman ini khusus untuk kita berempat saja, ya! Tapi..." Ucap Tenten tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dan terlihat wajahnya menunjukkan raut muka sedih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tenten.

"Kalau kau memberikan ku hadiah berupa taman ini, berarti tidak bisa kubawa ke Inggris dong sebagai kenang-kenangan..." Ucap Tenten polos dan terlihat sedih.

"Hmph... Kau ini, kalau kau bisa membawanya ke Inggris berarti kau hebat," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Huh... Kau ini, tidak mungkin aku bisa membawa taman yang sebesar ini ke Inggris. Um... Ada hadiah lain tidak? Buat kenang-kenangan?" Tanya Tenten meminta kado keduanya dari Neji.

"Memangnya aku ini ayahmu apa? Sudah mending aku kasih hadiah, eh... Malah minta lagi. Aku memberimu hadiah berupa taman ini agar nanti jika kau rindu dengan hadiah ku ini, kau bisa kembali ke Konoha," ucap Neji menjelaskan kenapa dia memberikan hadiah berupa sebuah taman peninggalan ayah Neji ini.

"Hihi, begitu ya... Baiklah aku pasti akan merindukan taman ini... Begitu juga kau, Sakura dan Ino." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya... Memang harus begitu. Ya sudah... Ayo pulang, kau harus membereskan baju-bajumu kan?" Tanya Neji seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Tenten.

"Hehe iya!" Jawab Tenten seraya membalas uluran Neji, Neji menarik lengan Tenten hingga Tenten berdiri dan mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan taman itu.

"Besok aku berangkat dari rumah pukul 9 pagi," ucap Tenten tiba-tiba ditengah perjalanan mereka.

"Kalau aku bisa ya," jawab Neji santai.

"Kau harus bisa! Pokoknya harus datang sebelum pukul 9!" Ucap Tenten sambil menatap Neji dan berharap agar Neji meng—Iya kan perkataannya itu.

"Baiklah... Akan kuusahakan," jawab Neji sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya tanpa beralih kearah Tenten dan tetap menatap kedepan. Walaupun bukan perkataan `Iya` yang Tenten dapat, namun dengan jawaban dari Neji itu Tenten sudah merasa lega dan kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Terimakasih..." Gumam Tenten mungkin terdengar oleh Neji karna jalan yang dilalui mereka sangat sepi, suara angin saja terdengar. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Oh ya, kalau kau merindukan ku, lihat saja bintang-bintang itu," ucap Tenten sambil menunjuk bintang yang ada dilangit.

"Hn? Bintang yang mana?" Tanya Neji sambil melihat bintang yang ditunjuk Tenten.

"Hihi, semua bintang yang ada dilangit," jawab Tenten santai seraya menurunkan tangan yang tadi dipakai untuk menunjuk bintang.

"Begitu ya, lalu bagaimana kalau kau merindukanku?" Tanya Neji sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit.

"Hm... Ah, aku tinggal melihat bulan saja," ucap Tenten senang sambil melihat kearah Neji.

"Bulan? Kenapa harus bulan?" Tanya Neji seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tenten dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Haha, mudah saja... Karna aku bintang dan tinggal kau bulannya. Kalau ada bintang pasti ada bulankan," jawab Tenten sambil melihat kearah depan.

Neji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah depan seperti Tenten.

-Sesampainya di rumah Tenten-

"Neji, jangan lupa besok ya!" Ucap Tenten mengingatkan sambil membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Ya,akan ku usahakan." Jawab Neji yang masih tetap berdiri didepan pagar rumah Tenten.

"Hihi, baiklah... Hati-hati ya," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ya." Ucap Neji lalu berbalik pergi menuju ke rumahnya.

Tenten melihat kepergian Neji sambil melambaikan tangannya, mungkin tidak akan dibalas oleh Neji, namun salah. Neji melambaikan setengah tangan kirinya sambil tetap menghadap depan. Tenten hanya terkikik geli dengan sikap Neji itu. Saat bayangan Neji benar-benar sudah menghilang, Tenten langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat Tenten membuka pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba Tenten mendapat kejutan yang benar-benar sangat membuatnya kaget.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou, _Tenten-_chan_!" Ucap dua orang yang ada didalam rumah itu, yang satu bersuara laki-laki, dan yang satu lagi bersuara perempuan. Ya, kau tau pasti yang suara laki-laki itu kakaknya yaitu Kiba, nah kalau yang suara perempuan itu siapa? Yep, mungkin ada yang sudah tau, suara itu adalah suara Ibunya Tenten.

"I-Ibu?" Ucap Tenten terbata karna tidak percaya sekarang dia bertemu dengan Ibunya, sudah kurang lebih 3 tahun yang lalu terakhir kali dia melihat Ibunya, dan sekarang Ibunya berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman ikhlas seorang Ibu.

"Hiks... Ibu... Sudah lama sekali, aku merindukan Ibu," ucap Tenten seraya berlari kearah Ibunya dan memeluk Ibunya erat-erat dan dibalas oleh sang Ibu.

"Tenten... Iya, Ibu juga merindukanmu. Maaf yang datang hanya Ibu saja karna Ayahmu sedang tidak bisa diganggu, namun ayahmu memberikan ini," ucap Ibu sambil melepas pelukan Tenten dan memberikan tiga buah kalung berwarna silver dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Yang pertama bentuknya bunga sakura, sangat cantik sekali. Yang kedua gambarnya berbentuk bunga tulip, sangat lucu. Dan yang terakhir, berbentuk bulan sabit dan bintang.

Entah kenapa saat Tenten melihat kalung yang terakhir, dia langsung tertarik dengan kalung yang satu ini terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat ceria. Namun wajahnya terlihat agak sedih saat dia mengingat kalau kalung itu hanya satu, andaikan bulan dan bintang ini bisa dipisah, Tenten akan memberikannya kepada Neji yang berbentuk bulan sabit. Lalu kepada Sakura yang berbentuk bunga sakura, dan Ino yang berbentuk bunga Tulip.

Sayang, kalungnya hanya ada tiga macam, namun Tenten merasa senang karna ini adalah hadiah dari Ayahnya, sangat istimewa bagi Tenten.

"Terimakasih Ibu, tentu saja kakak juga..." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum manis, "... Dan Ayah." Lanjut Tenten.

"Sama-sama, Tenten," balas Ibu dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Tenten, maaf kakak hanya bisa memberikan ini kepadamu, sebuah pemberitahuan," ucap Kiba.

Tenten hanya menyengritkan alisnya, "Pemberitahuan? Apa kak?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Kau akan pergi ke Inggris bersama Ibu," ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Be-benarkah? Yes! Senangnya... Terimakasih kak..." Ucap Tenten sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Haha, iya," jawab Kiba sambil membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Hihi, yasudah Ibu akan memberikan hadiahnya saat di Inggris saja ya, lebih baik sekarang kau bereskan dulu pakaianmu lalu tidur," ucap Ibu.

"Baik bu," jawab Tenten lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk membereskan pakaiannya.

"Kiba, kau beruntung mempunyai adik yang tabah seperti Tenten," ucap Ibu tiba-tiba sambil melihat kearah Kiba.

"Hm ya... Ibu juga sangat beruntung empunyai anak seperti Tenten, dan juga aku," ucap Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Haha, iya. Ibu sangat beruntung mempunyai anak seperti kalian." Ucap Ibu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai, Tenten merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan menatap satu kalung yang diberikan Ayahnya itu. Tenten hanya iseng melihat bentuk dari kalung berbentuk bulan-bintang itu.

'Kenapa talinya ada dua ya?' Tanya Tenten dalam hati, karna kalung yang lainnya hanya mempunyai satu tali. Karna penasaran Tenten mencoba untuk menarik salah satu kalung dan mencoba untuk menjadikan kalung itu menjadi dua bagian, dan... Berhasil.

"Ah! Bisa! Bulan sabit dan bintangnya terpisah, kalau begini aku bisa memberikannya kepada Neji!" Seru Tenten lalu meletakkannya dimeja belajar bersama dengan dua kalung lainnya, lalu Tenten duduk dikursi belajar dan sedang menuliskan sebuah surat untuk Neji tentang kalung ini, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Neji tidak datang besok. Namun Tenten berharap jika Neji datang, setelah itu Tenten beranjak tidur dan mulai terlelap dalam mimpinya.

-Keesok kan harinya-

**Jam 8.25**

Di rumah Tenten sudah ada Sakura dan Ino yang sejak se-jam yang lalu sudah tiba di rumah Tenten, tentu disana ada Ibu dan juga Kiba. Mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu mobil jemputan yang mengantarkan Tenten dan Ibunya ke bandara. Sayang sekali, ternyata Ino dan Sakura tidak bisa mengantarkan Tenten karna kata Ibu Tenten, mereka tidak usah mengantar Tenten karna sesudahnya sampai disana Tenten sudah harus langsung masuk kedalam bandara dan menunggu didalamnya.

Sakura dan Ino sempat sedih, namun akhirnya mengerti dan memberi pelukan terakhir—tidak, hanya terakhir untuk kali ini saja, karna suatu hari nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali dan berpelukan untuk meneruskan sebuah hubungan persahabatan ini.

"Tenten, terimakasih atas kalungnya... Aku akan menjaganya sampai kau pulang nanti dan seterusnya. Ku anggap ini adalah kalung persahabatan kita." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Tenten. Jangan lupakan kami ya... Kami pasti akan merindukanmu," ucap Ino dan diikuti dengan sebuah anggukan dari Sakura.

"Ah iya... Itu pasti," ucap Tenten.

Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul **8.50** dan tidak terasa sebentar lagi Tenten akan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, yaitu Sakura, Ino, Kakaknya, Ayahnya, dan juga... Neji. Mengingat hal ini raut muka Tenten berubah menjadi sedih, karna nyatanya Neji tidak datang menemuinya, padahal ini adalah pertemuan yang penting bagi Tenten.

'Hah, Neji bodoh. Tapi tidak apa-apa... Walaupun Neji tidak datang, toh dia sudah janji untuk tidak melupakanku,' batin Tenten dan sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ada apa Ten?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan Tenten yang baru saja tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak... Oh ya, Sakura. Tolong beri amplop surat ini ke Neji ya. Kau tidak perlu tanya ini adalah surat apa, surat ini tidak penting yang penting kau harus memberinya kepada Neji. Sebelum itu aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Sakura, dan juga Ino. Aku harus berangkat sekarang." Ucap Tenten sedih, mobil jemputannya sudah datang dan Ibunya menyuruh Tenten untuk cepat-cepat masuk kedalam mobil.

"Iya, Tenten. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya..." Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Tenten yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil jemputannya itu, diikuti juga dengan Ino.

Sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Tenten membalas lambaian tangan kedua sahabatnya itu, lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan telihat mobil itu menyalakan mesinnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura.

"Ah, aku harap Tenten tidak kesepian disana," ucap Ino sambil melihat mobil Tenten yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Ya, aku harap begitu Ino," jawab Sakura yang juga sedang melihat kepergian Tenten.

"Hei, lebih baik kalian masuk dulu," ucap Kiba menawarkan.

"_Arigatou_ _nii-san_, kami lebih baik pulang saja, sampai jumpa _nii-san,_" ucap Sakura sopan, begitu juga Ino.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya," ucap Kiba seraya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Baiklah!" Teriak Ino mengagetkan Sakura.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Ino! Mengagetkan aku saja," ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Haha,_ gomen ne_ Sakura. Kita harus berjuang demi Tenten dan demi diri kita sendiri!" Ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Benar juga, disana Tenten berjuang, berarti kita juga harus berjuang!" Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Iya!" Jawab Ino tidak kalah semangat, dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Diperjalanan Tenten hanya terdiam sambil melihat keluar jendela seraya menggenggam sebuah surat yang diberikan Neji kepada Tenten.

'Semoga janjimu itu kau tepati Neji. Dan semoga kalung itu kau rawat dengan baik Neji,' gumam Tenten.

'Hah, sendirian deh...' Batin Kiba dalam hati sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

'Tenten... Semoga kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik ya,' batin Kiba dalam hati, tiba-tiba ada ketukan yang mengagetkan lamunannya.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Kiba langsung berbalik dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Padahal baru saja dia akan menutup pintu rumahnya itu. Kiba kaget ketika orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hinata?"

"Hai, Kiba. Kau tidak akan kesepian kok. Hihi, aku akan tinggal disini sekarang." Ucap Hinata polos.

Kiba masih tidak percaya, dilihatnya koper besar milik Hinata segera Kiba mengambilnya dari tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk.

"Ah, silahkan masuk. Maaf jika tempatnya berantakan," ucap Kiba agak canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya aku dirusuh Ayahku untuk tinggal disini hingga Tenten pulang, sepertinya Ayahmu meminta pertolongan kepada Ayahku agar aku menemanimu sampai—Tenten pulang," ucap Hinata ragu dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

'Sialan, sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan ayah padaku? Kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa tidak Naruto atau Shikamaru saja? Hah,' runtuk Kiba dalam hati.

"A-Ah... Baiklah, emoga kau betah disini sampai Tenten—pulang," ucap Kiba dengan nada yang dipaksakan, namun entah kenapa hatinya merasa senang.

"Iya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah malam, namun Neji tetap terdiam di sebuah taman yang sering ia singgahi. Ya, taman yang sekarang sebenarnya sudah milik Tenten, namun Tenten bilang taman ini akan menjadi taman mereka, termaksud Ino dan Sakura. Neji sedikit bersalah karna tidak datang tadi pagi, Neji tidak datang karna tidak mau melihat Tenten yang pergi begitu saja, rasanya aneh karna Neji tidak tahan melihat keadaan seperti itu. Neji benci perpisahan.

Neji melihat amplop yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya tepatnya milik Tenten, Sakura hanya membantu untuk memberikannya kepada Neji, perlahan dia buka amplop itu dan ternyata bukan hanya surat yang ada didalamnya, disitu juga ada sebuah kalung yang berbentuk bintang. Neji sedikit bingung dengan kalung yang berbentuk bintang.

Neji segera membaca surat dari Tenten itu.

_**To: Neji**_

_Neji, saat kau membaca surat ini, itu berarti kau tidak datang kerumahku tadi pagi, kau jahat sekali sih! Huh, tapi semoga kau menjaga janjimu itu ya! Jangan lupakan aku hehe. Oh ya, pasti kau bingung karna aku beri kalung yang berbentuk bintang. Kau tidak datang sih tadi pagi..._

'Hah, isinya hanya menyindirku saja,' ucap Neji dalam hati karna dari tadi isinya hanya menyindir Neji yang tidak datang kerumahnya tadi pagi. Lalu Neji melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

_...sebenarnya aku mau memberikan mu yang berbentuk bulan sabit namun aku urungkan niatku dan kuberikan kalung yang berbentuk bintang kepadamu, aku memberikan kalung berbentuk bintang itu agar kau selalu mengingatku, ya... Kalau pagi, siang atau sore kan tidak ada bintang, jadi kalau kau tiba-tiba kangen sama aku, tinggal lihat saja kalung itu hahaha percaya diri sekali ya aku. Dan kalung yang aku pakai berbentuk bulan sabit sama seperti penjelasanku tadi. Oh ya, kalung itu pemberian ayahku loh... Sekarang kita impas kan :P. _

_Sudah dulu ya, semoga kau menyimpan kalung itu baik-baik sampai aku kembali ke Konoha, awas saja kalau sampai hilang, hehe._

_**From: Tenten.**_

Neji hanya menghela napas selesai membaca surat itu dan tersenyum tipis, lalu dipandangi lagi kalung yang berbentuk bintang itu. Senyuman Neji sedikit terihat diwajahnya, lalu kalung itu dia pakai dan di kalungkan dilehernya, mungkin aneh kalau anak laki-laki memakai sebuah kalung, namun ini adalah pemberian sahabatanya jadi Neji harus menghargainya. Dipegangnya bintang dikalungnya itu sambil menatap langit yang disana banyak sekali bintang yang memancarkan cahaya dengan indahnya.

_When the night comes, look at the sky if you can see a falling star, don't wonder why just make a wish and trust me it will come true... Because i did it and i found you. ___**Make a wish_**_

TBC

Waduuuuh =.=a aku bikin ini dalam 2 hari, dan gak tau bakalan jadi bagus ato tidak -_-, yang menilai adalah kalian readers! Saran dan kritik anda sangat berarti... jadi tolong di review ya! :D

**Review Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Make a Wish

Pair: Neji.H & Tenten  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Family&Romance

REVIEW

Nejiten loverz: Fiuuuh, akhirnya update nih! Weh, promosi twitter XD /plak. Oke oke, udah aku mention kamu kok ;) ini twitter ku anggishaomi. ARIGATOU GOZAIMAU sudah mau baca fic abal ku ini :') maaf sekali lagi Updatenya lamaa ,. Keep reading fanficku ya w/

Hwang Energy: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU masih mau baca fanfic abal ku ini :') mau kalungnya? Di emperan toko banyak kok/plok XD Ini udah update, maaf Updatenya lama TwTb. Keep reading fanficku ya w/

Yup, chapter 9 update! GOMENNASAI! Updatenya luuaamaaa TAT/ semoga kalian engga bosen sama ceritanya, dan maaf kalo ceritanya ngelantur jadi aneh gitu abis aku udah agak lupa cerita sebelumnya gimana ,".  
**...ABOUT THIS CHAPPY...**  
Ada kejadian tak terduga disini. 2 chappy sekaligus :3 ya pokoknya baca dulu deh ya :3

**Sebelum membaca cerita ini, wajib membaca "WARNING". Saya udh memperingatkan di "WARNING" ya.**

**WARNING**: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.  
**RnR** Please?  
CHAPTER 9

Ready... Set... Go!  
_

_**Tik Tik Tik Tik CLICK!**_

Suara hujan? Bukan. Suara kamera? Bukan. Ah, suara itu ditimbulkan oleh seorang perempuan bercepol dua yang sedang duduk manis didepan laptop kesayangan berwarna putih pucatnya. Baru saja dia mengirim _e-mail_ dari sahabatnya.

Dia berada di sebuah hotel bintang 3 yang cukup mewah, ada AC, kulkas, kamar mandi yang tidak seperti biasanya (jika dia dirumahnya), makanan yang memadai, selimut tebal, TV berukuran sedang—ya... Tidak usah disebutkan satu-satu, menurutnya yang penting dia bisa tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah tanpa di serang oleh nyamuk-nyamuk yang kurang-di-ajar.

_Tenten POV_

"_Jadi... Apa aku harus kabari mereka kalau aku sudah tiba di Jepang?" _Gumamku dalam hati.

Sudah dua hari aku menginap di hotel ini, dan belum ada yang tau kalau aku sudah pulang dari Inggris. Bahkan Kiba-_nii _ juga belum aku kabari. Aku malas mengabarinya, aku malas mengabari semuanya. Aku sudah mengirim _e-mail_ ke Sakura untuk yang ke-5 nya. Dan dalam hari yang berbeda-beda, tetap hasilnya NIHIL. Ino dan Hinata, aku tidak tau alamat _e-mail _mereka, jejaring sosial? Aku tidak tertarik dengan seperti itu, karena sudah terbiasa berangkat subuh dan pulang subuh, hanya bisa istirahat hari minggu saja, _e-mail_ juga sudah cukup. Kiba-_nii _ sudah tidak menghubungi ku lagi semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu. _Well,_ bisa dibilang sudah _lost contact _dengan _Nii-chan, _orang tua, ketiga sahabatku itu dan juga—Neji.

Aku merasa bosan, aku matikan laptopku tanpa aku pindahkan dari sana. Dan aku beranjak dari ranjang menuju keluar dari kamar—ingin keluar hotel—mencari udara segar.

Ya, tanpa merubah penampilan ku, hanya menggunakan jaket coklat panjang, celana pendek diatas lutut, sendal yang tidak terlalu jelek, ya... Sederhana dan simpel. Tempat hotel ini strategis, dekat dengan rumah makan yang terkenal makanannya enak, dan jajanan-jajanan pinggir jalan yang juga terkenal enaknya. Namun aku tidak tertarik dengan makanan-makanan itu, yang aku tuju sekarang adalah, taman.

_Di Taman_

Taman pinggir Jalan Raya yang bersih dan indah, bagus untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar, masih siang menjelang sore, dan agak mendung, jadi tidak panas.

"_Jadi ingat masa lalu..." _ Gumam Tenten dengan tatapan kosong kearah anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang di taman itu.

_DUG_

"_I—ITTAI!_" Rintihku sambil memegang kepala dengan kedua tanganku.

"_Kusso! Sore-sore bolong begini ada bola nyasar?! Waktunya tid—" _Runtuk-kan Tenten terhenti saat seseorang mengucapkan 'Maaf' dan menanyakan kondisinya—dan suara itu..

"NEJI!" Teriak Tenten, seperti rasa sakit itu hilang secara ajaib.

.

.

.

"... ?"

"E—eh..." Aku membelalak kan mata ku, dia bertubuh lebih kecil dari ku, sekitar umur 17-an. Berambut coklat panjang bagian tengah wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya, matanya... Berwarna putih—salju.

Aku hanya memandanginya terus dengan tatapan bingung dan sekaligus malu. _"Oh, God... Salah orang! Baka-Tenten!" _Runtuk ku yang sekian kalinya dalam hati sambil tersenyum canggung.

"_A... Ano... Gommennasai,_ salah... Orang..." Ucapku sambil tertunduk malu. Tapi kalau dilihat sekilas dia ini mirip Neji.

"_Un,_ tidak apa-apa _Nee-san_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah, imut sekali. Ah, tapi dia ini perempuan atau laki-laki?

Aku melihatnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, penampilannya seperti laki-laki, namun suaranya perempuan. Ah, apa telingaku yang bermasalah? Spontan aku pegang telingaku dengan wajah super bingung.

"Ah, _Nee-chan!_ Kepalamu tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf, tadi aku keasikkan bermain bola sih dari pagi, sampai-sampai bolanya tidak betah denganku dan sepertinya dia ingin bermain dengan kakak," ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

_Hee,_ anak ini aneh, apa tebakan ku salah? Sepertinya baru umur 10 tahun-an. Tapi mukanya terlihat tidak seperti anak seumuran 10 tahun-an. Apa kata-katanya itu? Bilang saja kalau ingin merayu dan bermain dengan ku, huh dasar bocah.

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa. Hm, sebelum itu boleh aku tau siapa namamu adik manis?" Tanyaku sopan dan tersenyum ramah.

Dia terlihat ingin tertawa mendengar ucapanku tadi, hei, memangnya tadi aku berbicara seperti apa?

"Adik manis? Haha, baru kakak yang memanggilku `Adik Manis`. Umurku 17 tahun sepertinya sudah tidak pantas jika dipanggil seperti itu," ucapnya dengan tertawa.

"_Sial, benar dugaan ku yang pertama. Lihat! Hari ini sepertinya memang tidak mengijinkanku untuk bernasib baik!"_ Teriak ku dalam hati. Aku mulai merasa _bad mood_ dan bosan, benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Ah, iya... Namaku Hanabi Hyuuga, salam kenal," ucapnya dengan tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

_DEG._

Aku balas uluran tangannya dengan ragu.

"_...Hyuuga?"_

.

.

.

NEXT


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Sekarang aku berada di sebuah Cafe yang tidak terlalu besar masih disekitar hotel. Namun sekarang aku tidak sendiri, aku berdua dengan anak yang bernama Hanabi dan bermarga Hyuuga ini. Ya, yang membuatku tertarik hanyalah marganya, yaitu Hyuuga.

"Kakak ingin bertanya apa?" Tanya Hanabi _To The Point._

"Margamu Hyuuga? Apa kau kenal Neji Hyuuga?" Tanya ku yang juga langsung _To The Point_.

Hanabi tampak mengerutkan sebelah kiri alisnya. Seperti berpikir kenapa—kau—mengenal—nya?

Tenten tampak tidak sabar dengan jawaban Hanabi, orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"... Tidak."

Sudah 10 menit dia menunggu jawaban dari Hanabi, dan ternyata hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Ya, rasanya Gunung Fuji baru saja meledak. Tenten merasa lemas, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Ya. Selesai sudah.

Hanabi terlihat cuek, tidak seperti tadi yang terlihat murah senyum dan ramah. Dia tampak memainkan bola kesayangannya dengan tangannya, dia terlihat bosan, lalu Hanabi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tenten segera menahannya.

"Ma-mau kemana kau?" Tanya Tenten masih duduk manis di kursi cafe itu.

"Hm? Kau kakak yang membosankan, tidak seperti kakak-kakak perempuan yang lain, yang selalu ceria dan banyak cerita yang menarik, kau... Suram," ucap Hanabi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, namun na'as... Sebelum pergi Tenten menggenggam tangan Hanabi. Terlihat aura yang tidak normal disekitar Tenten. Hanabi bergidik ngeri dan ingin menangis.

"Huwaaaaa, ada kakak-kakak yang ingin menculik ku! Hiks..." Teriaknya sambil menangis alias hanya sebuah trik saja.

". . . . ."

Semua orang didala cafe tertuju kepada Tenten dan Hanabi sekarang. _"Good!"_ Ucap tenten dalam hati. _"Sekarang aku pasti dianggap penculik murahan oleh orang-orang," _Runtuk Tenten didalam hati.

Terlihat semua orang berbisik—ria dan terlihat tampang yang masam. Tunggu, ada satpam cafe itu yang datang, _"Oh My..."_ Aku hanya bisa pasrah sehabis ini, sambil melotot tajam kearah Hanabi, ya, dia hanya santai dan wajahnya itu seperti meledek, menyebalkan sekali bocah ini! Benar-benar anak 10 tahun! Sekarang aku percaya bahwa Hanabi itu bocah yang berusia 10 tahun, huh!

Satpam sudah mulai dekat kearahku dan sedikit lagi... Ya—

"HANABI!"

Terdengar teriakan dari seorang perempuan, ah, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini walaupun samar. Tiba-tiba Hanabi melepaskan genggamanku dan lari menuju perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Sakura- _Neechan!" _ Teriak Hanabi dan memeluk perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

"_Tunggu, Sakura? Sakura?"_ Tanyaku dalam hati dan melihat sosok yang bernama Sakura itu, dan itu... Sakura Haruno, sahabatku. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan kejadian hari ini, lamunanku buyar saat satpam cafe itu menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Ah, aku sampai lupa soal satpam cafe ini.

"Nona, jangan berbuat keributan di cafe ini, kalau tidak—" Belum sempat satpam itu melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura memanggilku.

"TE-TENTEN-_CHAN?!"_ Teriaknya histeris sambil berlari kearahku dan disusul dengan malas oleh Hanabi.

"A-ah, maaf pak, ini sahabatku dan dia orang yang baik kok, maaf mengganggu kenyamanan di cafe ini..." Ucap Sakura membelaku dan membungkuk, aku sadar dari lamunanku (lagi) dan ikut membungkuk, Hanabi? Bermain bola dengan cuek.

"Hm, baiklah mohon jangan ada keributan lagi ya." Ucap satpam itu lalu pergi menjauh.

Aku dan Sakura menegak kan posisi kembali dan memandang satu sama lain, dia sedikit berubah, rambutnya jadi lebih pendek dan terlihat lebih sedikit feminim. Cantik.

Setelah acara tatap—tatap-an tadi, tiba-tiba Sakura langsung memeluk ku dan menangis sekaligus bahagia. Aku balas pelukannya, dan berkata, "Sakura... Sudah lama... Tidak jumpa... Hiks..." Ucapku terbata-bata karena sangat bahagia dan rindu yang menggebu-gebu. Bagaimana tidak? 13 tahun tidak bertemu, takdir memang tidak bisa diramalkan dengan tepat.

"Hiks, Tenten-_chan~_ Aku rindu sekali!" Ucapnya dan memeluk ku semakin erat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, bisa ditebak siapa yang jadi lelaki disini.

"Halo~ Apa kalian tidak ingat kalau kalian ada di sebuah cafe, _and_ _look _banyak orang yang melihat kalian berdua disini," ucap Hanabi cuek.

"Ah, eh..." Tampak Sakura dan Tenten salah tingkah dan melepas pelukannya masing-masing.

"_Anoo..._ Kita duduk dulu saja ya..." Ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"Haaah pantas saja _e-mail_ ku tidak kau balas-balas," ucap Tenten sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hehehe, maaf deh Tenten-_chan_, aku benar-benar malas pegang HP dan alat-alat elektronik lainnya, entah kenapa aku lebih suka yang `alami`," jelas Sakura dengan tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Begitu... Bagaimana dengan Ino sekarang?" Tanya ku.

Sakura meminum teh hangat yang tadi dipesannya dengan tenang, terlihat berpendidikan sekali, padahal hanya cara meminum teh saja. Sakura, terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Dia sudah menikah dengan Sai lho," ucap Sakura gembira , setelah meminum teh dan menaruhnya seperti semula.

Aku terlihat kaget, tidak kusangka aku sudah terlalu lama di luar negeri, pernikahan sahabat saja sampai tidak tau, _kami-sama._

"Benarkah?! Sai yang lukisannya terkenal itu? Wah... Ino-_chan_ memang berbakat memilih pria tampan yang berkelas ya," ucapku sambil meneguk _ice lemon tea_.

"Memang! Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya aku sudah tunangan dengan—" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"—Neji-_baka-nii_..." Cela Hanabi yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

_UHUK!_

"APAAA!?"

Teriak Tenten tidak percaya sambil menaruh _ice lemon tea_ nya dengan kasar lalu menggebrak meja cafe itu sambil berdiri, untung satpam yang tadi sedang berjaga di luar jadi tidak terdengar namun, kini mereka ber-3 yang menjadi pusat perhatian, dan untuk ke-3 kalinya Tenten menjadi pusat perhatian. _"Uhh... Kami-sama... Ini sungguh konyol!"_

__End Of Tenten POV__

_Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own. __**_Make a wish_**_

**TBC.**

_Author Note:_

Waduuh, GOMENNASAI minna kalau ceritanya aneh, hinata belum keliatan, sama pair NejiTen belum keliatan! Aku buat 2 chappy sekaligus :3 pokoknya baca terus kelanjutan fic-ku ya , dan semoga masih di jalur ceritanya =A= dan maaf dengan kesalahan yang ada! /,\

**Review Please? (Silahkan minna keluarkan unge-uneg(?) minna, yang sopan ya, sankyuu)**


End file.
